Noches Eternas
by Potato v2.1
Summary: A pasado muchos años, tantos que ella en la actualidad no recuerda las experiencias de su infancia que pasó con el, al parecer el destino era caprichoso al hacerla trabajar donde paso todo el tiempo con el. Jhu solo quería relajarse un rato después de pasar uno de los peores días de su vida, no espero que terminara trabajando ahí Cover: por la cosa fea/yo Nombre: Creado por Tati
1. Epilogo: Mal dia

Una pequeña niña castaña se encontraba llorando por un oscuro y largo cuarto, se había perdido en el local, de repente la pequeña niña trato de dejar de llorar y empezó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo para encontrar la salida, paró de repente enfrente de una puerta, en la puerta decía " _Bastidores",_ sin ver el letrero " _solo personal"_ entró al cuarto _,_ abrió la boca con sorpresa y empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás con miedo, justo cuando iba dar el tercer paso sintió como alguien abria la puerta y la agarraban por los hombros, justo cuando iba darse la vuelta para saber quien era, vio todo negro y despertando de su sueño.

Fin Del Sueño

 _Viernes, 7:28_

Una castaña se levantó de repente de la cama, su respiración era agitada, y tenía el cabello todo desordenado y sus ojos naranjas abiertos con sorpresa y su piel se encontraba pálida por la pesadilla que tuvo, después de relajar su respiración se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño.

Había tenido el mismo sueño desde que se volvió independiente, era la segunda vez en la semana, suspiro con pesadez, algo le decía que iba a tener un pesado día hoy.

 _Viernes, 8:42_

Estaba en la secretaría del instituto, había llegado tarde y ahora tenía una nota por impuntualidad, suspiró otra vez en el día y sabía que no seria la ultima vez en el dia, o si será _un laaaargo día…._

 _Viernes, 10:53_

Estaba lamentándose en su silla, acababa de dar una prueba de lenguaje y no había estudiado porque se había olvidado estudiar y el trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo, empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra su mesa, mientras las miradas de sus compañeros posaban sobre ella, suspiro sin darle mucha importancia a eso.

 _Viernes, 12:35_

Después de comer, comenzó a andar por el patio de su colegio para buscar una banca, cuando encontró su objetivo se sentó y empezó a escuchar su música, comenzó a relajarse mientras escucha su música favorita, le distrajo el ruido de una risas por un momento, decidió ignorar las risas y seguir escuchando su música, cuando iba ver la hora en su teléfono, una aguda (y molesta para la castaña) voz la llamó, levantó la cabeza para ver a una rubia de ojos azules con sus amigas (lamesuelas) , le sonreía con superioridad, la ojinaranja volvió su vista a su teléfono ignorando olímpicamente a la rubia, la chica, sintiéndose ignorada enfadada le dio una patada en la canilla a la pelicastaña, esta le vio enfadada, la rubia dejó de sonreír por unos segundos para después volver a sonreír más que antes.

-¡Eh!¡Tu idiota!¿Como te va en tu departamento de mierda? -soltó la rubia cuando ya había capturado su atención, la castaña suspiro.

-Al menos lo tengo por mi propio dinero y no por que se lo pido a papi-contraataco la castaña.

-¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!

-...-la castaña iba a irse del lugar pero la boca de la ojiazul se volvió a abrir.

-¡Jo jo jo!¡Parece ser que aparte de idiota, cobarde!- como vio que la castaña volvía a ignorar sus provocaciones, agarró el refresco de una de sus amiga (lamesuela primera) y regó todo el contenido sobre la castaña -Me pareció que tenías mucho calor querida - la amigas (lamesuelas) (deberiadejardehacereso) comenzaron a reírse.

-...

 _Viernes, 14:26_

-Debe saber que no podemos permitir una conducta así en esta escuela- el director del instituto espéculo adelante de dos castañas, una oji naranja y otra oji roja mayor a la anterior- No queremos que una estudiante en **5 minutos** arruine la reputación que nos a costado construir en **67 años** \- hablo el director enojado recalcando "5 minutos" y "67 años"- ¡Además de que ha golpeado a una de las estudiantes con más inversiones del instituto de la nada!

La oji roja miró acusadoramente a la chica que se sentaba al lado suyo como si quisiera una explicación, esta enseguida entendió la indirecta-muy directa -Yo no lo hice, ella empezó la pelea-

-Por favor no empecemos con la excusa "fue quien empezó la pelea" porque ya lo he escuchado muchas veces y se cuando alguien miente, además hay testigos de que usted atacó sin razón aparente- el director salió un rato de la oficina pero no paso ni siquiera medio minuto para que volviese a entrar junto a dos chicas, la castaña pudo identificarlas a las amigas de su archienemiga por defecto y a esta misma - Por favor muchachas explíquenos exactamente lo que pasó - la rubia le dio una sonrisa con mucho cinismo, la castaña volvió a suspirar pensando en lo injusto que es el mundo.

 _Viernes, 16:54_

Dos castañas se encontraban sentadas en un auto, la mayor estaba conduciendo con el ceño fruncido mientras la menor se situaba en el asiento de copiloto, veía la ventana como si fuera la cosa más interesante.

-...Jhu….¿Fue cierto lo que dijo?- inició la conversación la conductora del auto.

La oji naranja gira su cabeza hacia la conductora que la había nombrado, frunciendo el ceño también - ¡Claro que no!¡Sabes perfectamente que no golpearía a nadie de la nada! - gritó con indignación la castaña.

-…Ahora mismo parece que me quieres golpear- Volteo su cabeza para ver a su pasajera por un rato, notando que la chica le miraba con enojo, la conductora volvió su vista a la calle mientras suspiraba - No me esperaba que me llamaran para informarme de que mi hermana se había metido en una pelea con la hija de un ricachon, que parece que tiene comprado a todo el instituto ¿Sabes?

-...- la oji naranja volví las vista hacia la ventana, su compañera pudo notar por el reflejo del cristal lo avergonzada que se encontraba al haberla llamado.

\- ….Julian dijo algo sobre una cena, seguramente estará feliz s-

-Tengo cosas que hacer hoy en la noche, no tengo tiempo para una cena- interrumpió la menor.

-...Deja de huir de tu problemas...en algún momento lo tendrás que enfrentar

-...¿Déjame aquí quieres? Tengo que ir a mi trabajo…

-¿Por que no quieres hablar el?-ignorando lo que dijo le volvió a preguntar.

-...por favor déjame aquí o me salgo con el auto en movimiento - la oji roja pensó que era un farol pero cuando se giró para verle en la cara se dio cuenta de que no estaba bromeando, suspiro y se aparcó en el lugar más cerca - Gracias - dijo mientras se baja del auto y se empezaba a alejar del lugar, la mayor suspiró con cierto cansancio mientras se empezaba a relajar en el asiento pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

La oji naranja volvió a suspirar como la enésima vez en ese día mientras se dirigía a su trabajo de cajero en un supermercado.

 _Viernes, 19:53_

-Estás despedida, recoge tus cosas y vete de aquí - un hombre con piel pálida de avanzada edad, con una calva y con un poco de cabello, abundante de canas, toda la gente con la cual trabajaba decía que era un señor amargado y/o con problemas de ira.

-¿Pe-pero por qué señor!? He hecho mi trabajo como correctamente! No he tratado mal al cliente, he limpiado los baños cuando debía, he hecho tu-

-¡SI DIGO QUE TE VAYAS ES QUE TE VAYAS MOCOSA! ESTE ES MI NEGOCIO Y PUEDO DESPEDIR A LA GENTE QUE QUIERA!- la cara pálida del señor pasó a ser roja por los gritos que soltaba.

La castaña solo pudo tragar duro mientras se retiraba del lugar.

 _Viernes, 21:57_

Se encontraba caminando por la noche, enojada era poco para decir como se encontraba en realidad, había tenido una mañana horrible, seguramente se saco mala nota en la prueba, una rubia oxigenada le había molestado, le habían puesto un expulsión temporal en el instituto y la habían despedido del trabajo, ¿Que faltaba? A si ¡Se había perdido! Tuvo que ir corriendo para no perder el autobús y lo perdió, estuvo esperando por más de una hora al siguiente bus y después cuando entro pensando que su maldito día había acabado se duerme en los asientos para después acabar en no se donde en la noche ¡Simplemente genial!

-¿¡Que podría ir peor!?-grito la castaña a los cuatro vientos, sintió una gota en su ojo para después empezar con un par más en su piel y terminando toda mojada, de pies a cabeza, la chica en ese momento tenía ganas de golpear a alguien ¿¡Porque habría abierto su maldita bocaza!?

Ahora lo más importante era buscar un lugar en donde se podía refugia de la lluvia, empezó a correr por la calle buscando un gasolinera, tienda, restaurante, cualquier lugar en donde pueda descansar al menos un rato.

 _Viernes, 23:01_

Había pasado más de una maldita hora para buscar un lugar en donde pueda comer, y lo único que había encontrado que estuviese abierto a estas horas era un restaurante familiar llamado Freddy fazbear's pizza, suspiro pensando que era lo único que encontró en ese momento y no tenía ganas de seguir corriendo más de una hora como loca debajo de la intensa lluvia solo para buscar otro sitio para comer.

* * *

 **Buenas! Es la primera historia que publico en esta cuenta, y vengo con una de BonniexOC.**

 **Por el momento no se que chingados poner aqui :D**

 **Supongo que tengo que decir que pongan comentarios para saber si os gusta :DD**

 **:DDDDDDDD (- Me gusta poner esa cara)(?)**

 **Eh...bueno...adios :DDDDDDDDDD**


	2. Capitulo 1: Dentro de la pizzeria

Entró al local del sitio con cierto cansancio, vio el local se dio cuenta que había poca gente, una imagen paso rápido por su mente, unos ojos rosados, "cálido", fue lo primero que paso por su cabeza.

Decidió no dar más importancia eso, volvió la vista a la clientela del local, las únicas personas que habían eran un señor muy viejo y una madre con su hijo que parecía que le había quedado el local de paso, se sentó en la mesa más cercana a un escenario que se encontraba en el local, con desgano reposo su cabeza en la mesa, estaba cansada.

-Supongo que es mi imaginación - pensó en voz alta mientras cerraba los ojos con cansancio, tenía muchas ganas de dormir, tantas que se podía dormir ahí mismo. Empezaba a dejarse llevar por el sueño, iba a dormirse pero de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro -..¿Hmmm?- levanto la vista con pereza hacia la persona que interrumpió su sueño.

Era una chica rubia de cabello corto que llevaba un vestido naranja, un delantal blanco y un biberón que decía "Let's eat!", unos zapatos negros de correa con medias largas que casi le llegaban a la rodilla, los ojos de la muchacha le parecieron bonitos, eran unos violetas claros, su piel era blanca y era como de su altura.

-E-ehm….uhmn….-agarro rápido el menú que posaba en la mesa y escogió lo primero que vio – m-me gustaría la pizza Fazbear normal – la rubia la miro fijamente y le sonrío.

-Sabia decisión- apunto la orden y se retiro, no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa a la cliente. La castaña volvió a posar su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras se quedaba pensando en como volver a su casa, no tenia ni idea de donde estaba, apenas tenia dinero para el bus.

Al recordar el bus automáticamente golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa, recién ahora se daba cuenta de que acababa de gastar lo único que le quedaba en una pizza, esa pizza tenia que ser una delicia para sus paladares o si no alguien saldría herido, aun pensando en la estupidez que hizo se comenzó a golpear la frente contra la mesa.

Detuvo sus golpes al escuchar una melodía que le parecía encantadora, levanto la mirada y vio al causante de esa melodía que estaba en el escenario, era un chico alto, su cabello corto era morado, su piel era blanca, llevaba un smoking de color morado claro que acompañaba con unos pantalones negros rozando con lo morado y unos zapatos negros, su moño era de color rosa, su piel era algo pálida, de su cabeza salían un par de oreja conejo y tenia unos ojos rosados que le parecían herm-….Espera…. ¿¡Orejas de conejo?!

Miro otra vez fijamente a las orejas, y noto algunas cosas que no había notado antes, primero que era un animatronico (muy bien echo), segundo que el pelimorado no era el único que estaba en el escenario, también estaba la chica que la atendió (que ahora que también se daba cuenta tenia unas plumas en los brazos y una cola de pájaro).

Una voz masculina comenzó a cantar a acompañando la melodía del bajo del pelimorado, miro al propietario de la voz, era mas alto que el otro, su piel era moreno, su cabello era un castaño claro y corto, sus ojos eran azules, llevaba un smoking negro con pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, junto a un moño de color morado oscuro, sobre su cabeza tenia un sombrero que le gustó y de su cabeza sobresalían unas orejas de oso.

Siguió escuchando el concierto, a veces la rubia acompañaba al moreno en los coros, también notaba que a veces le mandaban miradas hacia ella, como si no hubiese nadie mas en el público, solo ella.

Extrañada ante este echo, giro la cabeza hacia atrás y entendiendo por que le manda miradas solo a ella, las pocas personas que estaban ahí ya se habían ido y se pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado como para que todos se hayan ido, al final decidió disfrutar de la función, hasta que llegara su pizza.

Cuando terminaron la actuación, Jhu aplaudió con euforia, le había encantado la función, los animatronicos se inclinaron ante los aplausos, la rubia bajo del escenario y salió hacia la cocina, mientras los animatronicos masculinos comenzaron a charla ajeno a lo demás.

La rubia salió de la cocina con una bandeja y fue corriendo hacia la castaña, dejo la bandeja sobre la mesa, miro a la castaña y comenzó a reírse por lo bajo ante la cara que puso la ojinaranja al ver el tamaño de la pizza.

-¡E-esto...es….enorme!- soltó para si misma, la rubia soltó otra risita al escucharla.

-Y te recomiendo que termines rápido, vamos a cerrar dentro de poco- sonrío para la chica.

-¿¡Qué!?...grr….¡Esta bien! ¡Me lo terminare rápido!-agarro un trozo de pizza y comenzó a devorarla tratando de terminar lo antes posible.

En un momento empezó a toser de una forma cómica, causo risas por parte de la rubia que esperaba a que terminará la pizza – oye no te mueras, que tienes que pagar la cuenta.

-*cof* Solo por eso *cofcofcof* te preocupas de mi! *cofcof*

La rubia soltó otra risa – ¿Pues para que otra cosa mas?- sonrió divertida – Espérame aquí, iré a por agua – camino otra vez hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua para la castaña.

Jhu sintiéndose un poco mejor, agarro otro trozo de pizza y volvió a devorar consiguiendo otra vez el mismo resultado, toser como loca – te vas a morir, para – comentó divertido el pelimorado, quien había estado viendo la cómica escena.

-Nah, si muere se le podría llamar selección natural – hablo el castaño sonriendo.

-Oi, *cof* ni que fuera un *cofcof* animal – dijo entre tosidas la castaña.

-Pero si un poco tonta -respondió el castaño.

-…¡Tal vez! ¡Eso no te lo niego

Justo cuando el oso estaba a punto de contestarle, la ave salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua y se lo entrego a la castaña – toma y come mas despacio.

Agarro el vaso apresuradamente y lo bebió como si su vida dependiera de eso.

-Je, perdón por reírme antes, es que me recordaste a alguien cuando te estabas atragantado – la castaña miro a la rubia y bajo el vaso.

-¿Así que hubo alguien tan retrasada como yo que empezó a comerse la pizza y se atragantó?

-Si, pero no te creas, era una niña pequeña.

La ojinaranja levantó una ceja extrañada mientras miraba a la ojivioleta – ¿Era? ¿Acaso le pasó algo?

-…Espero que no- murmuro para si mismo el pelimorado, pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que los que se encontraban en la sala lo escucharán, se formó un incomodo silencio.

-E-eh, bueno, en realidad no lo sabes, un día se fue y nunca volvió – nerviosa la rubia trató de romper el silencio incomodo.

La castaña que comía su pizza mientras escuchaba, solo asintió dando a entender que lo entendía, al parecer era un tema sensible, mejor no comentar al respecto.

Tragó el último pedazo de pizza que quedaba y se recostó un rato en la silla, sentía que había olvidado algo, era algo importante, pero no lo recordaba, miró el plato vacío y se quedó pensando.

Pizza deliciosa, dinero, bus, sin dinero, en ese momento su mente hizo memoria y recordó que se había quedado sin dinero, volvió a su fase "golpearse-contra-la-mesa-hasta-quedar-inconsciente".

-…¿Pero qué demonios?-el castaña se sorprendió ante el cambio repentino de la cliente.

-…¿Que haces con tu vida?-preguntó el pelimorado, en un momento estaba viendo su plato vacío y al otro golpeándose contra la mesa.

-….uuuh, eso parece doloroso – comentó la de ojos violetas, se acercó a la castaña y le tocó apenas el hombro tratando de que reaccionara y deja de herirse contra la mesa.

Al parecer funciono, ya que la castaña dejó de golpearse y miro con una gran sonrisa a la rubia, esto perturbó un poco a la ojivioleta.

-¿Pasa algo?-le contestó a la castaña con una tranquilidad que en vez de relajar a quienes estaban en la sala les inquietó más, la frente de la joven se encontraba roja por haberse golpeado varias veces contra la mesa.

-…Hmn…..no lo se…es que…¡TE COMENZASTE A GOLPEAR LA CABEZA CONTRA LA MESA DE LA NADA! – Contestó la rubia alterada – Nada mas por eso – recompuso la postura.

El castaño miro la mesa -…pobre mesa, no tiene la culpa de nada – se lamentó por la triste mesa que fue víctima de los cabezazos de su cliente.

-¡Oye! ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Pregunto Jhu aun sin quitar la sonrisa, mirando a la rubia, ignorando los anteriores gritos por parte de esta.

-¿Hmn? ¿Qué sucede? – la castaña agarro la mano de la rubia y dejó en la palma de esta el dinero de la pizza, la rubia al notar esto miró extrañada a la castaña.

-¡Llévatelo lejos de mi antes de que haga una locura!- dejó caer su frente sobre la mesa, todos los presentes se asustaron un poco al pensar que volvería a golpear la mesa a base de cabezazos, pero se relajaron un poco al ver que solo reposa su frente sobre esta.

-…¿Porqué?-preguntó el oso curioso mientras observaba el dinero que se encontraba en la mano de su compañera de trabajo – Mas bien ¿Qué tipo de locura? – se corrigió a si mismo la pregunta.

-..No se, algo como agarra el dinero y irme corriendo del local sin pagar – todos los de la sala se quedaron en silencio ante la declaración de la castaña, la chica era honesta, demasiado honesto.

-…¿¡Porqué rayos harías eso!? - Cuestionó esta vez alterado el chico del sombrero.

-¡Porque soy pobre y gaste todo el dinero para el autobús en una gigante y deliciosa pizza!

-…..Mujer...¿Y por que compraste la pizza si el dinero era para tu transporte?-el oso no sabía como sentirse en ese momento, simplemente se preguntó para sus adentros que rayos tenia la muchacha en su cabeza.

-¡Oye! El comprar pizza nunca se cuestiona! Nunca! – la rubia salió en defensa de la pizza.

-Gracias por defenderme- la castaña levantó el rostro por segunda vez de la mesa y miró a la rubia.

-….¿Quién dijo que te estaba defendiendo? Yo estaba defendiendo a mi amada pizza! – y así la ave destruyó las ilusiones de su cliente – además de que si eres algo idiota por haber gastado todo el dinero para el bus en comida, pero el error se reduce un 70% porque lo gastaste en pizza.

-Ah...

-¿Y entonces que harás ahora? – El pelimorado espero curioso la respuesta de la castaña.

-No se, supongo que dormir en la calle.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en la entrada del local – Sugirió la chica de la banda

-¡Oh! ¡Podrías ser la vagabunda de la pizzería! – Propuso divertido el cantante.

-¡Me gusta la idea! – la rubia dio su aprobación ante la graciosa proposición de su compañero.

-O simplemente podrías pedir ayuda a nuestro jefe, el tal vez podría ayudarte – El bajista intervino antes de que sus dos compañeros propusieran cosas peores a la joven, los cantantes miraron con el ceño fruncido al conejo por haber arruinado su plan, este solo les sonrió divertido.

-¿Vuestro jefe?- dirigió su vista hacia el de ojos rosados, este ante la pregunta la miro.

-Si, tal vez el te pueda ayudar, es un señor amable – la rubia se metió en la conversación, dirigió su mirada hacia un pasillo de la pizzería – sigue por ahí y verás una puerta por la derecha, ahí está la oficina de nuestro jefe.

La joven miró por el pasillo donde le había indicado la rubia, por un momento sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, con cierta angustia se levantó del asiento y camino hacia el pasillo que le indico.

A cada paso que daba sentía un pánico que crecía, sentía 3 pares de ojos que observaban la escena extrañados, la joven dirigió una mirada hacia la rubia, esta se despidió con la mano, paso su mirada hacia el oso, este solo le miraba extrañado, y por último poso la mirada hacia el conejo al cual había estado un poco al margen de todo lo que había sucedido, este le sonrío, por un momento sintió como su estomago se revolvía mas, sonrío de vuelta y siguió caminando dándoles la espalda.

Mientras mas avanzaba por el pasillo, el pánico se manifestaba mas, apresuro un poco el paso hacia la oficina, cuando llegó al frente de la puerta que le indicaron sintió un gran alivio, toco la puerta y escuchó una voz masculina diciendo "pase".

Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de si, su vista pasó por toda la habitación hasta llegar al escritorio, donde se encontraba un señor obeso de mediana edad sentado, su pelo era de color café, tenía una poblada barba del mismo color que su cabello, sus ojos eran verde, usaba una camisa blanca y encima de esta llevaba un chaleco de color gris, no podía ver de la cintura para bajo ya que estaba sentado, encima del escritorio había un sombrero que le recordó el que llevaba el oso que acababa conocer, solo que a diferencia de el del cantante este era mas grande.

-¡Por favor siéntate!- Con una sonrisa amigable invito a la que acababa de entrar a tomar a siento, esta nerviosa le hizo caso y se sentó enfrente de el, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca el señor le interrumpió – Yo se porque estas aquí...- miro fijamente a la muchacha como si la estuviese analizando con la mirada, la castaña se puso mas nerviosa ¿Acaso el señor sabía que estaba sin dinero y que necesitaba transporte? Entonces seria mas facil para ella ¿Verdad? – Vienes aquí para el empleo de guardia nocturno ¿!Cierto!? – el señor la miraba emocionado mientras decía lo ultimo.

La chica al haber escuchado eso se quedó en shock, cuando volvió a abrir la boca para decirle al señor que se estaba equivocando de idea volvió a tener el mismo resultado que la anterior vez – ¡Me vienes de perlas! El guardia que normalmente se encarga del turno de noche no puede venir hoy y necesito a alguien que lo remplace.

La chica intento otra vez decir que esa no era su intención, pero esta vez se interrumpió a si misma, acaba de perder el empleo, no tenia dinero ni transporte y no era seguro salir a esta hora por la calle – ¡Exacto! ¡Vine por el empleo y me gustaría empezar hoy mismo! – dicho esto el señor comenzó a reírse.

-¡Me agrada tu emoción muchacha! – le ofreció la mano derecha para un agarre de manos, esta un poco desconfiada acepto el agarre de mano, la mano de su nuevo jefe era muy grande, le rodeaba por completa la suya -¡Bienvenida a la familia Fazber! – comenzó a zarandear la mano de la muchacha, la chica sentía que le iba arrancar el brazo de tanto movimiento, pero aun así sonrío.

Había conseguido un empleo la pizzería.

 **Hsjflkf**

 **Segundo capitulo :D...y no se que decir :DD**


	3. Capitulo 2: Noche 1-1: La oficina

Después del papeleo que hicieron para el empleo, el dueño del local le comento a la ahora novata que no tenia un uniforme de sus medidas ahora, pero que a la noche siguiente tendría listo su traje.

La castaña se despidió formalmente del de cabellos café y salió de la oficina rumbo a la sala principal, pasando por el pasillo teniendo otra vez esa sensación de pánico en el estomago.

Cuando puso el primer pie en la sala dirigió su vista al instante hacia el escenario para ver si los músicos se encontraban ahí, para su suerte, los 3 estaban charlando entre ellos, se acerco tranquilamente a ellos, haciendo un poco de ruido con sus pisadas para advertirles de su presencia.

Los 3 animatronicos dirigieron la vista hacia la castaña que se acercaba – ¿Y como te fue? – la primera en preguntar fue la rubia.

Jhu sonrío – ¡Me aceptaron para el empleo!

La rubia le sonrío y le abrazó por los hombros - ¡Bien hecho! ¡Hay que celebr-…..espera…¿¡QUE!? – se separó bruscamente de la nueva empleada y la miro sorprendida.

-¡¿No que ibas a pedir un transporte y listo?! – Esta vez el castaño fue quien pregunto.

-Si, pero al final me ofrecieron el empleo y acepté

-¿Qué acaso no tenías empleo antes?- le tocó al conejo preguntar.

-Nope- contesto con simpleza la castaña – Bueno, ya que voy a empezar a trabajar aquí me gustaría saber sus nombres.

-¡! Cierto, nunca nos presentamos – la rubia extendió su mano hacia la de ojos naranjas , esta enseguida acepto el apretón – Soy Chica…..el pollo.

-¡! ¿Pollo? Pensé que eras un pato – miro las plumas de Chica y comenzó a dudar de lo recientemente dicho por la rubia.

-Ya lo se- rodeó las pupilas en signo de fastidio – ¡Pero soy un pollo! ¡Y juró que si te burlas de eso te pegare muy duro! – Mientras decía la amenaza miraba fijamente a la castaña tratando de intimidarla.

-O-okey – retiró la mano y se anotó mentalmente en nunca hacerle una broma a Chica con respecto a su parecido con el pato.

El conejo se acercó a la chica y se inclino en forma de saludo – Mi nombre es Bonnie – levanto la cara aun estando inclinado y le sonrío, volvió a sentir algo revolviéndose en el estomago ante la presentación, volvió a ponerse recto y le ofreció la mano, con algo de duda la aceptó.

Sintió una mirada penetrante, enseguida le dio un escalofrío por la espalda y miro al dueño de esa mirada, quien era el oso, se separo del oso y lo miró.

-Oye, te toca presentarte – dijo Chica viendo al oso.

-No me voy a presentar, ella debería saber mi nombre.

-¿Eh?

-Oh, vamos, que alguien no sepa tu nombre no significa que sea el fin del mundo – esta vez quien hablo fue el pelimorado.

El cantante miró severamente a Bonnie – ¡Tu no sabes que es ser la estrella de la pizzería y que una CLIENTE no sepa tu nombre!

-Tsk, ya empezó comenzó – susurro irritada para si la de ojos violetas – ¡A ver maldita diva! ¡No todo el mundo va a saber tu nombre! ¡Y menos ella! ¿¡Qué lo del transporte no te sirve de ejemplo!?

-¡Oye!- replicó la castaña, miro con mala cara a la rubia, pero esta parecía ignorarla.

Por un momento el oso abrió la boca para replicar, pero enseguida la cerro como si estuviese analizando lo que había dicho la rubia, se agarro en el mentón pensativo por unos momentos mientras dirigía su vista al suelo, para luego mirar a Chica – Es verdad.

La castaña miró al castaño y a la rubia con el ceño fruncido -Os maldigo a los dos.

El oso y la pollo miraron a la chica unos segundo para luego mirarse entre ellos – Sabes, me preocupa mucho que el jefe le este dando el empleo a cualquier persona ¡Se lo acaban de dar a alguien como ella! – Soltó preocupado el oso

-Lo se, pero recuerda, Mike no puede hoy y es el único guardia nocturno del local – Contesto Chica.

-¡Sigo aquí!- alzó la voz la castaña al ver que la estaban ignorando, el pollo y el oso la volvieron a mirar, para luego darle la espalda a la chica y comenzar a murmurar entre ellos , de la conversación escuchaba palabras sueltas como "incompetente", "desesperada", "desconfiable", la chica siguió mirando furiosa a los dos integrantes de la banda, hasta que sintió como alguien la tocaba del hombro.

Al sentir el contacto en su hombro, sintió como las mismas manos de su sueño la estuviese tocando, se aparto bruscamente y giro para encontrarse con un Bonnie mirándole extrañado ante el movimiento que acababa de hacer, la chica enseguida sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza y dirigió su vista al suelo tímidamente – P-perdón – ahora mismo la chica se estaba preguntando dos cosas, primero el porque se separó tan bruscamente y segundo…!¿Porqué rayos estaba tartamudeando?!

Bonnie mirando a la muchacha un poco extrañado, sonrío – No importa – dirigió su vista hacía los cantantes, que no paraban de murmurar entre ellos cosas sobre la castaña – solo te quería decir que es muy normal entre ellos hacer eso, es su forma de decir que les agradas….creo – la chica miro algo confuso al conejo ante esta declaración, el conejo miro otra vez a la castaña – el oso diva que no quería presentarse antes se llama Freddy.

-¡Yo quería presentarme! – El oso grito con el ceño un poco fruncido, ya había terminado de hablar mal de la nueva guardia y había escuchado lo que soltó el de cabellos morados – ¡Además no soy una diva!...Simplemente que no entiendes mi glamour – casi soltaba al susurro la última frase mientras miraba al suelo, tosió disimuladamente en un intento de cambiar de tema – Como sea…y dime nueva guardia ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-¡Eh!...Pues…me llamo Jhu – la castaña miro al Freddy algo nerviosa.

-¿Jhu? ¿Acaso tu padres no te querían? – La rubia se cuestiono en voz alta el nombre de la chica.

-Bueno, mi nombre no es exactamente Jhu, Jhu es simplemente un apodo – la joven se rascó la nuca un poco nerviosa al ver como su apodo era cuestionado.

-…Entonces….¿Cual es tu nombre completo? – Pregunto con un poco de curiosidad el castaño.

-Mi nombre completo es Jh-

-¡Aja! ¡Aquí estas! Sera mejor que vayas ya a tu puesto de trabajo antes de que sean las 12, ven, te enseñare por donde es – Justo en el momento en el que iba a decir como se nombraba, del pasillo salió el dueño de la pizzería interrumpiendo lo que estaba a punto de decir, Jhu miro a los integrantes de la banda por unos segundos para luego seguir a su jefe – Tienes que seguir todo recto y luego girar a la derecha, así encontraras la oficina – El señor con barba miro su reloj de muñeca – yo ya me tengo que ir y cerrar el local, hay una grabación en la que te indicara como funciona el sistema – miro a la castaña – volveré para las seis de la mañana ¿Entendiste todo? – le pregunto amablemente a la muchacha que tenia enfrente, esta simplemente asistió - ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos mañana.

El señor se alejo mientras caminaba hacia la salida, la castaña dirigió su vista por el pasillo, volviendo a sentir otra vez el pánico pero mas intensificado, caminó por el silencio camino, dándose valor a si misma para sus adentros, cada paso que daba le recordaba mas al pasillo de su sueño y su pánico aumentaba, tubo casi corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde le indicaron.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin llego a la oficina, miro el cuarto con cierta curiosidad, había dos puertas que se activaban por un botón por cada puerta, al lado de cada puerta había una ventana a cada lado de la puerta, en una de las paredes se encontraba un poster de la banda con algunos dibujos de niños, frente la pared estaba un escritorio negro con dos cajones en el lado izquierdo, encima del escritorio había un ventilador, unos dispositivos electrónicos de seguimiento, una bebida, bolas de papel, debajo de la mesa estaba un altavoz cubierto con telarañas

Se le vino a la mente de que una arañita era su nueva compañera de trabajo, sonrió ante su propio pensamiento, encima de uno de los dispositivos estaba un cupcake rosa, con una vela y dos ojos grandes y animados, se le quedo viendo al cupcake por un rato directo a los ojos, le dio un escalofrío ante la mirada penetrante del cupcake. (¿?)

Camino hacía el escritorio y agarro la bebida que estaba sobre esta, noto enseguida que esta estaba vacía y se prometió a si misma que si se encontraba de casualidad con la persona que había dejado la bebida ahí, lo golpearía, siguió mirando el cuarto, también estaba una silla con ruedas de color rojo y una tableta, se sentó sobre la silla, era comoda, muy comoda, se acomodo en esta inconscientemente, de repente todo el sueño que había tenido antes volvió, cerro los ojos lentamente y se dejo caer con tranquilamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 **La llamada es de la pagina:**

 **wiki/Sujeto_del_tel%C3%A9fono**


	4. Capitulo 3: Noche 1-2: La llamada

_Sabado 00:03_

El pelimorado se dirigía a paso tranquila hacia la oficina de su nueva compañera de trabajo, sentía cierta curiosidad de ella y quería saber como estaba, entro a la oficina encontrándose con una castaña dormida sobre la silla, se le vino a la mente lo que dijo la rubia antes sobre la incompetencia de la joven, se acababa de dormir en el trabajo ¡Y era el primer día!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, agarro el auricular y se lo puso en la oreja – **Hola, Hola?** – Una vos masculina se escuchaba por el teléfono.

-Hola, necesita algo de-

- **Uh, yo quería grabar un mensaje para ti para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche** – Fue interrumpido por la grabación, el conejo al escuchar eso cerro la boca y agradeció mentalmente que sus compañeros no lo hayan visto hacer el ridículo, por que seguramente se hubiesen reído de el - **Um, en realidad trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tu. Estoy terminando mi última semana ahora, como una cuestión de hecho** _._ – ¿Había trabajo antes en la pizzeria? Trato de récord quien era por su voz, pero ninguna cara se le venia a la mente al escuchar eso - **Por lo tanto, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirle que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a concentrarnos en conseguir que a pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?** – El conejo se inquieto un poco de la forma en como lo decía ¿Abrumador? Tal vez era por el hecho de estar toda la noche despierto, fue la única respuesta lógica que encontró.

- **Uh, vamos a ver, primero hay un saludo introductorio de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes.** \- ¿Saludo? Al conejo le pareció interesante eso, escucho atentamente la grabación - **Um, "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida"** – Sonrío al escuchar eso, estaba de acuerdo ante ese saludo – " **Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes."** \- Su sonrisa se desasía lentamente a cada palabra que escuchaba – " **La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas. "** – dudo ante lo de limpieza de la instalación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Jhu, quien seguía durmiendo, se le estaba cayendo un poco de baba por la boca, sonrío un poco, le recordaba a una niña pequeña - **Bla, bla, bla, ahora puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay realmente nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, los personajes animatrónicos aquí tienen un comportamiento un poco peculiar en la noche.** – Bueno, era el único momento de todas las 24 horas del día en las que eran libres de verdad - **¿Pero se les echa la culpa? No. Si me viera obligado a cantar esas mismas canciones estúpidas durante veinte años** – El de ojos rosados frunció el ceño, las canciones que tocaban no eran estúpidas - **¿Y nunca tuve un baño? Probablemente estaría un poco irritado en la noche también.** – Era cierto que llevaba el mismo traje desde que volvió a trabajar, miro su traje y pensó que tal vez su ropa necesitaba una lavada - **Así que, recuerda, estos personajes tienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los niños, tenemos que mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿bien? Bueno.**

Su sonrisa volvió al escuchar eso, ese tipo le comenzó a agradar, parecía que le tenía aprecio a ellos - **Así, acaba de ser conscientes, los personajes tienden a divagar un poco. Uh, se les deja en una especie de modo de itinerancia libre en la noche. Uh... Algo sobre que sus servos* se bloquean si se desconectan durante demasiado tiempo** _._ \- Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar eso, su capacidad de ubicarse se bloqueaba al estar ellos desconectados, le pareció interesante esta información - **Uh, solían caminar durante el día también. Pero en ese entonces no era la mordedura del 87. Sí. Es increíble que el cuerpo humano puede vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?** – La mordedura del 87, se apoyo en la mesa pensativo, si, sabía de ese incidente, estaba en su base de datos, pero no estuvo presente cuando paso eso, sabía que el incidente fue lo que causó mala fama en el local y con razón.

- **Uh, ahora para tu seguridad, el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, si lo hay, es el hecho de que estos personajes, uh, si te llegan a ver después de horas probablemente no logren reconocerte como una persona. Ellos lo más probable es que te verán como un endoesqueleto de metal sin su traje.** \- ¿Qué? Eso era mentira, dirigió otra vez su mirada hacia la castaña, no la estaba viendo ahora mismo como un endoesqueleto, la estaba viendo como era, una humana - **Ahora bien, puesto que va contra las reglas aquí en Freddy Fazbear Pizza, probablemente van a tratar de... meterte a la fuerza dentro de un traje de Freddy Fazbear.** \- ¿¡EH?! - **Um, ahora, eso no sería tan malo si los propios trajes no estubieran llenos de vigas, cables y dispositivos animatrónicos, especialmente alrededor del área facial. Así que, te podrías imaginar cómo tener la cabeza con fuerza presionada dentro de uno, lo que podría causar un poco de incomodidad... y la muerte** _._ – ¡Eso era una gran mentira! Ellos nunca hacían eso, ahora entendía por que cada guardia que venía se encerraba y trataba de evadirlos siempre ¡Era por culpa de esa grabación! - **Uh, las únicas partes de ti que probablemente verán la luz del día otra vez serían tus ojos y los dientes que saltan hacia fuera desde la parte frontal de la máscara, je.** – A cada que mas escuchaba, su ceño se fruncía mas.

- **Sí.. no te dicen estas cosas cuando te inscribes. Pero bueno, el primer día debe ser una brisa. Te hablo mañana. Uh, mira las cámaras, y no olvides cerrar las puertas sólo si es absolutamente necesario. Tienes que ahorrar energía. Bien, buenas noches** – La grabación había terminado por fin, colgó con cierta brusquedad el auricular del teléfono.

Miro a la castaña y agradeció mentalmente que no hubiese escuchado la conversación, se acerco a la joven y le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, como si alguien le estuviese vigilando, busco con la mirada el causante de esa sensación, lo encontró, justo en la puerta derecha, estaba la chica pollo mirándolos fijamente con una sonrisa picara.

* * *

 **Servo:** **Un** **servomotor** **(también llamado** **servo** **) es un dispositivo similar a un** **motor de corriente continua**

 **que tiene la capacidad de ubicarse en cualquier posición dentro de su rango de operación, y mantenerse estable en dicha posición.**

 **Lo dividí en partes por que me saldría muy largo si lo pongo todo entero.**


	5. Capitulo 4: Noche 1-3: Dulces recuerdos

**Ola k ase, solo venia a dejar un mensaje al principio de la historia por que creo que tal vez sea mas leído que al ponerlo al final que del capitulo**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre la historia para quienes lea la historia**

 **Les gusta la historia? Les parece una caca la historia? Creen que esta bien la historia? Creen que le falta algo a la historia?**

 **En serio quiero saber su opinión! Por favor comenten para decirme lo que piensan**

* * *

Estaba otra vez en ese sueño, la niña pequeña caminando por el oscuro pasillo con miedo, mirando por todos lados asustada, hasta parar sobre la puerta que decía " _Bastidores"_ , entro al cuarto mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, y paso lo mismo que siempre, la niña abría su infantil boquita con sorpresa y empezaba a retroceder con terror, no recordaba exactamente el porque se asustaba, cuando quería averiguar solo veía negro, antes de dar el tercer paso, el ruido de la puerta abriéndose resonó por la habitación y sintió un agarre en sus hombros, giro para ver quien era la persona que la sostenía.

Pensó que su sueño terminaría así, sin saber quien era esa persona, pero se llevo la sorpresa de que ahí no terminó, cuando giro su vista pudo verlo, por fin pudo verlo y lo reconoció enseguida, sus cabellos morados, sus ojos rosados, su traje morado y su orejas del mismo color, su rostro detonaba preocupación.

-¡Jhuli! ¿Que haces aquí? Me preocupe demasiado cuando desapareciste del escenario, pensé que te había pasado algo – el par de ojos rosados miro todo la habitación – Este lugar no es apto para niños y-

La pequeña niña abrazó al conejo con fuerza, interrumpiendo al chico, el de cabellos morado abrió sus ojos sorprendido, su sorpresa pasó a una sonrisa y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarla, la niña se separó apenas del muchacho sin romper el abrazo mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas al chico, le limpio las lágrimas por sus mejillas y la cargo con mucho cuidado – B-Bonnie…

-Shh, shh, tranquila – siguió acariciando la pequeña cabeza de la niña tratando de calmar el llanto – sabes, este sitio es terrorífico para los niños, hasta me da un poco de terror a mi- abrió la puerta de la habitación aun cargando a la infante en brazos – podríamos pedirle a Chica que te haga un helado para que te relajes – la miró sonriente.

Jhu le dio su mejor sonrisa al pelimorado – ¡Si! – Bonnie empezó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la sala principal – Bonnie – el nombrado paro de caminar y miró a la pequeña, la chica se acomodo en los brazos del conejo algo sonrojada y con una gran sonrisa– Te quiero.

Bonnie ensancho mas su sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente – Yo también te quiero – siguió su camino por el pasillo mientras se oscurecía mas la habitación, dejando por fin concluso el sueño.

* * *

La castaña comenzó a abrir los párpados con dificultad, las voces del conejo y del pollo resonaban por toda la habitación.

-E-eschume bien Chica ¡N-no es lo que parece! – la voz de Bonnie se notaba alterada.

-Nooo, claro que noo – el sarcasmos que usaba la rubia se podía notar a kilómetros – No es que parecía que en cualquier momento ibas a abusar de ella mientras dormía.

-¿Eh? – la castaña abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar las palabras que salieron de la rubia.

-¡N-No le creas! ¡Esta mintiendo! – el conejo miró con el ceño fruncido a Chica ¿En serio tenia que despertarse justo cuando ña rubia estaba con sus delirios? - ¡Dile la verdad!

La rubia se acercó a paso tranquilo hacia la castaña y le toco del hombro – Te iba a besar mientras dormías – Chica sonrió con cierta picardía hacia Jhu, las mejillas de la castaña se encendieron en un rojo carmesí ante las palabras que salieron de la boca de la rubia.

Enseguida Bonnie se situó detrás del asiento de la castaña y le tapo los odios - ¡No la oigas! ¡Esta mintiendo! ¡ESTA MINTIENDO! – Sobraba decir que la blanca piel de las mejillas del chico habían pasado a un rojo intenso también.

-Si estoy mintiendo…entonces ¿Por qué estás sonrojado? ¿No será que el que miente eres tu? - la sonrisa ladina de la rubia se agrandó mas.

Bonnie soltó a la castaña – ¡C-claro que no! ¡D-deja de cambiar todo para humillarme!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no trato de humillar! ¡Yo solo la trato de protegerla de ti! – La rubia se cubrió de brazos haciéndose la ofendida, a sus adentros se estaba riendo.

-¡AHHH! ¡M-MEJOR CÁLLATE! – el muchacho parecía que iba a morir en cualquier momento de vergüenza, la rubia comenzó a desbaratarse a carcajadas, dejando atrás su postura anterior.

La castaña se encontraba en silencio viendo la escena, le resultaba extrañamente familiar esto, estuvo intentando recordar de donde le recordaba esto, hasta que un recuerdo golpeó a su mente.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

El conejo, la pollo (¿?) y la niña se encontraban en la cocina, los mayores estaban discutiendo, la niña se encontraba siendo cargada de caballito por el de ojos rosados.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Deja que socialice un poco con los niños! – la rubia esta con los codos apoyados en una de las mesas de la cocina, mirando al pelimorado divertido.

-¡Claro que la dejo socializar!...solo que no quiero que ese niño se acerque a ella porque-

-Porque estas celoso del niño - comentó con diversión la rubia, interrumpiendo al conejo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Si Jhuli quiere puede ir y socializar con quien quiere.

-Entonces ¿Porqué no la sueltas si puede ir a socializar con quien quiera?- La niña al escuchar a la rubia, frunció un poco el ceño y se aferró mas al pelimorado.

-Porque ella no quiere que la suelte – dijo en tono victorioso el de orejas grandes– además, si no la dejo socializar con ese niño es porque ese niño sería mala influencia para ella, yo no estoy celoso.

La rubia se mostró pensativa ante lo ultimo dicho por su compañero -Es verdad, no eres celoso- el de ojos rosados abrió la boca para decir algo, pero enseguida la chica con las plumas continuo con lo que estaba diciendo – No eres celoso…...¡Eres pedófilo! – La de ojos violeta se comenzó a reírse de lo que ella misma había dicho.

-¡QUE! ¡CLARO QUE NO LO SOY! – La cara de Bonnie estaba roja, no se sabía si era por la furia o por la vergüenza, tal vez ambas.

-¿Qué es pedófilo? – La castaña participo en la conversación con una pregunta, la cual puso mas nerviosa al conejo.

-Un pedófilo es lo que es Bonnie- Contestó con simpleza la rubia, intentando aguantarse las increíbles ganas de reír.

-¡N-no le des ideas equivocadas a la niña! – Si antes Bonnie estaba rojo ahora su cara era un tomate, Chica no pudo (y no quiso) aguantarse las ganas de reír, se acercó a la castaña y lo separo del morado.

-¡Rápido Jhuli! ¡Tenemos que huir de las manos de ese pedófilo! – dijo entre risas que no cesaban Chica mientras comenzaba a correr con Jhu en brazos.

-¡Que no soy un pedófilo maldición! – el bajista comenzó a perseguirla, la infante no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero se río ante la situación.

* * *

 **Si les gusta la historia no olviden dejar su review!**

 **Shaooo!**


	6. Capitulo 5: Noche 1-4:¿Freddy y el baño?

**_-¡Que no soy un pedófilo maldición! – el bajista comenzó a perseguirla, la castaña no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero se río ante la situación._**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

La castaña comenzó a reírse ante lo acababa de recordar, dejando confundidos a los presentes, quienes pararon su discusión para ver a Jhu.

La chica cesó sus risas al ver la confusión por parte de los animatronicos – P-perdón, me hicieron recordar a alguien.

-¿Me estas imitando?- Chica colocó sus manos en su cintura mientras sonría divertida, Jhu rodó los ojos con cierta gracia.

-Taaal vez- sonrió la castaña, mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente suyo.

Chica miró todo el cuarto curiosa hasta llegar a la tableta y mirarla fijamente, la de ojos naranjas notó esto y también miró al aparato, dándose cuenta de la existen de ese - ¿Cómo funciona eso? – se acercó curiosa hacia el aparato que estaba enfrente de Jhu, Bonnie también se encontraba mirando la tableta, mostrando su curiosidad.

-No tengo ni la mas remota idea – contestó con simpleza, agarro la tableta y la encendió, la primera imagen que vio a través de la tableta fue el escenario, estaba vacío y oscuro -…Creo que esto es….una pantalla de vigilancia.

Chica agarro de las manos de Jhu la tableta y miro sorprendida el artefacto – Nos…¿Mantienen vigilados desde aquí? – examinó cuidadosamente el artefacto como si tuviese algo ocultó, Jhu le quitó la tableta, la rubia ante esto miro incriminatoriamente a la castaña, esta simplemente le saco la lengua infantilmente.

Empezó a aplastar sobre la tableta en un mini-mapa en la esquina inferior , que asimiló que era el mapa de la pizzería, toco en cada sala del mapa, causando que cambiara de panorama en la tableta a cada toque sobre esta, tocaba al mapa sin mirar exactamente cual imagen aparecía en el aparato, simplemente tocaba entretenida ante la atenta mirada del conejo y del pollo, quienes miraban todo curiosamente.

-¡Espera! ¡Vuelve a la cámara anterior! – el conejo pidió impaciente, Jhu lo miró de reojo para luego hacer lo que le pidió, la cámara daba hacia un pasillo donde se encontraba los baños, justo en la entrada del baño de mujeres se encontraba Freddy mirando fijamente la entrada de esta – ¿Qué esta haciendo? -después de decir esto, el conejo y el pollo se acercaron mas hacia la tableta, el oso miraba a los lados, al parecer para revisar que nadie estuviese por ahí, después de vigilar los pasillos entro al baño de mujeres tranquilamente.

La habitación se lleno de un extrañó silencio.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ACABO DE VER?! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Un silencio extraño que fue destruido por los gritos de Chica.

-¡OH DIOS MIO, NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! – Le siguió Bonnie a los gritos y risas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿¡PORQUÉ MIERDA ENTRÓ AHÍ!?- Jhu dejó caer la tableta sobre el escritorio, cayó al piso pero esto no le importo, se sostenía el estomago sin para sus carcajadas.

-¡N-No lo se! ¡No lo se! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! - No se sabía como Chica podía contestar, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría por todas la risas.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se estuvieron riendo de lo sucedido, ya que se asomó Freddy por la puerta izquierda de la oficina, con una ceja levantada, estos al ver a Freddy intentaron contener sus risas pero lo único que pasó fue que las carcajadas aumentaron.

-¿Se puede saber porqué se están riendo como unos desquiciados? Sus risas se pueden escuchar por toda la pizzería – pasó la mirada por los que estaban en la sala- ¿Y tu que haces en el suelo? – frunció el ceño confundido, no entendía que pasaba.

-P-perdón, p-perdón Freddy- Bonnie trató de calmar sus risas para poder hablar con Freddy – Y dime Freddy…

-¿Qué?- Freddy alzo una ceja mientras veía la escena extrañado, las chicas calmaron sus risas para escuchar lo que el conejo iba a decir.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste en el baño de mujeres? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -Bonnie no pudo contener por mucho tiempo las risas, las otras dos le siguieron.

Freddy estaba rojo por la vergüenza al haber sido descubierto - ¡D-Dejen de reírse! – los 3 hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo el oso -¡C-Cállense! ¡CÁLLENSE! -el sonrojo del castaño se intensificó mas - ¡Aag! ¡Y-yo solo venía a ofrecerle un tour a la nueva! ¡PERO MEJOR JÓDANSE LOS TRES!- sacó el dedo del medio hacía los tres que se seguían riéndose mientras se retiraba enojado (y sonrojado) - ¡NO HAY RESPETO PARA EL LÍDER! -se escuchaba de fondo resonando por todo el pasillo las quejas de Freddy.

-O-okey, okey gente, t-tratemos de calmarnos – Jhu se sentó en el suelo aun sosteniéndose el estomago adolorida por tantas risas – a-au….me duele el estomago.

-Aah, hace días que no me río así – Chica suspiró y sonrío divertida.

-Seeh…..¿Para que venia? No lo escuche – Bonnie se rascó la nuca intentando recordar lo que dijo el oso antes de irse humillado.

-..Eeeh – Jhu se quedo unos segundos pensativa – estaba mas ocupada riéndome de el.

-Creo que dijo algo de un tour – comentó pensativa Chica, miró hacia la castaña pensativa-Ahora que me doy cuenta tu no sabes como es la pizzería ¿Verdad?- interrogo la de plumas a Jhu.

-Bueno, algo así - esa pregunta causo cierto nerviosismo en la castaña, por lo que sus recuerdos le decían ella ya había estado ahí antes, pero no recordaba casi nada del local.

-¿Algo así? ¿Acaso ya estuviste aquí antes? -Esta vez quien preguntó fue el de orejas de conejo, la pregunta sobresalto un poco a la de ojos naranjas, miró al Bonnie fijamente, no sabia si decirles lo que había soñado a los animatronicos presentes, supuestamente los acababa de conocer hoy, sería raro decir que "los conocía de antes por que había soñado con ellos", además no estaba segura de si de verdad los conocía o no, seria mejor primer analizar la situación y luego actuar.

Bonnie se comenzaba a sentir incomodo por la mirada de la castaña y eso se podía notar fácilmente, tenia que pensar en alguna respuesta inteligente que le pueda sacar de la situación incomoda que había surgido.

-Pa q quieres saber eso jaja, saludos- el cuarto se lleno de un incomodo momento antes la """inteligente""" respuesta.

-...Lo tomare como un no - rompió el silencio él pelimorado, caminó hacia la de cabellos castaños y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantar, esta enseguida aceptó la ayuda - ¿Quieres un tour por la pizzería? - soltó la mano de Jhu y la miró esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer por todo lo que quede en la noche ...aparte de dormir - murmuró lo ultimo para si misma - Así que acepto.

-Bien, entonces podíamos empezar primero con-

-¡LA COCINA!- Chica interrumpió gritó emocionada sobresaltando a Bonnie y Jhu, la cual se sostenía el pecho ante el susto.

-¿¡Era necesario gritar?!- Preguntó también gritando Jhu.

-¡SI!- dijó sonriente la rubia, Jhu solo se quedo callada mirando a la cantante.

-No puedo decir nada en contra de eso – Comentó Jhu sin sentimiento alguno, miró al suelo pensativa.

-...Entonce…vamos primero a la cocina – Bonnie caminó hacia la salida del cuarto, Chica lo siguió sonriendo, se detuvo ya fuera de la oficina mirando a la castaña – ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vienes?

La vista de Jhu seguía fija en el suelo, levantó la vista enseguida y la dirigió hacia Bonnie – Eh….si ya voy – Caminó hacía el lado del conejo y la pollo -Podemos irnos ya.

El conejo la miró por un segundos para luego dirigir su vista por el poco iluminado pasillo – ¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-Es que pareces muy pensativa, no se si eres así siempre o te pasa algo – la miró si voltear la cabeza – Pero me preocupo un poco.

Jhu sonrío un poco al escuchar esto - Je, perdón.

-Lo que le pasa es que esta emocionada por ver la cocina como yo – Chica agarró por los hombros a Jhu y comenzó a empujarla para apresurar el paso, Jhu se puso un poco nerviosa al pasar por el pasillo, pero ya no sentía el pavor que hace algunas horas le sentía a ese pasillo oscuro.

Su sonrisa se ensancho mas al notar este hecho. Había superado su miedo.

* * *

 **No pos hola!...**

 **Esto aun no termina :D**

 **...Créanme esto ya si que parece una "noche eterna" *ba dum tss***

 **okno**

 **Fue mal chiste hasta para mi .-.**

 **Si les gusto el capitulo comenten!**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo! (creo) Adiosito**


	7. Capitulo 6: Noche 1-5: La cocina

Terminaron de pasar por el largo pasillo, la castaña seguía siendo empujada por Chica hacia la cocina, pasando por el salón principal, Jhu miró el salón en busca del oso castaño, no había rastro de él, ignoró esto pensando que tal vez se había ido enojado del lugar por lo sucedido antes, una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro al recordar a lo del baño.

-¿Porque sonríes?- El conejo preguntó al ver la sonrisa chistosa que tenía la castaña, era causa de querer aguantar la risa.

-Es que recordé a Freddy entrando en el baño

-Pff, superen eso ¡Pasó hace años! - Comentó Chica sin dejar de empujar a Jhu hacia la cocina.

Bonnie alzó una ceja -Pasó hace unos momentos - miró hacia la rubia, la cual estaba a pasos más adelante de él, dando la espalda.

-¡Exacto! ¡Pasó hace taaaanto! - Dijo haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra.

-Tienes serios problemas- Jhu giró su cabeza hacia la rubia y la miró divertida.

-Al menos yo no gasto mi dinero de comida en transporte- contraatacó Chica con una sonrisa burlona, Bonnie soltó una carcajada por lo dicho por la rubia, Jhu miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido, el pelimorado solo sonrió intentando hacerse el santo.

Entraron a la gran cocina de la pizzeria, la pizzeria contaba con cuatro hornos especializados para restaurantes situado al lado derecho del cuarto, dos filas, uno situado encima del otro, al lado de los hornos estaba unos mesones de color gris los cuales tenían dos puertas del mismo tamaño, y entre los mesones había un simple horno, las baldosas de las paredes eran de un color blanco, pero estaban algo sucias en la parte superior de las paredes había un patrón el cual consiste con el blanco y el rojo, en la pared al frente de la puerta había una gran nevera con dos puerta, la derecha era más gruesa que la de la izquierda, era de un color metálico, al lado de la nevera, en la esquina, se encontraba una pila de bandejas situada encima del piso gris, en el lado izquierdo de del cuarto estaba una nevera igual a la anterior, al lado de la puerta se encontraba dos lavavajillas y un gran lavabo, en el medio de la cocina se extendía una larga mesa de un gris más claro que el del piso, en la mesa tenía debajo de esta una plataforma, los platos se situaban en la plataforma, colocados ordenadamente.

Chica se adelantó al de cabellos morados y a la castaña y se puso enfrente de la larga mesa - ¡Bienvenida a mi territorios! - levantó los brazos haciendo un intento de impresionar con la cocina a la nueva empleada.

Jhu caminó al frente de Chica, Bonnie la miró curiosa, la de ojos naranjas se arrodillo enfrente a la rubia, como lo haría un caballero enfrente de su rey – Me siento agradecida al dejarme pasar a sus dominios.

La rubia entendiendo a que quería llegar, se dirigió a uno de los mesones, abrió la puerta y agarró dentro del mesón una espátula, caminó delante de donde estaba la castaña – ¿Ah que has venido a mis dominios caballera errante? – se sentó encima de la mesa y cruzó las piernas.

-Vengó a que me bendiga como su caballero – su voz sonaba muy segura, Bonnie miraba todo lo que estaba sucediendo muy confundido.

-Tienes mi bendición- posó la espátula sobre el hombre derecho de Jhu – Yo te nombro mi caballero real de la pizza – posó también la espátula en el otro hombro de su nueva caballera.

Cuando retiró la espátula del hombro de la guardia esta se levanto como si nada hubiese pasado.

-….¿Que rayos acabó de ver? – Preguntó el conejo, se notaba que se encontraba muy confundido - ¿Qué mierda están haciendo?

-¡Calla! ¡Tu no eres caballero de la pizza para hablar! – trató de actuar Jhu alterada, Chica le dio palmaditas en la cabeza como si tratase de calmarla.

-Shh, tranquila súbdita, tranquila – la rubia retiró su mano y miró al conejo – Bonnie no entiende nuestro sentido de la actuación – posó sus manos en su cadera – No entiende el mundo del arte – colocó su mano derecha sobre su frente haciendo una pose dramática, dejándose caer encima de Jhu, la cual la sostenía por la espalda para que no callera al suelo.

-…Soy un bajista…...¡Claro que entiendo el mundo del arte! – Sonaba enojado pero eso era cuestionable porque en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa que representaba lo divertido que se encontraba.

-Pues no parece berenjena - dijo en un tono burlón la rubia, le retaba con la mirada, aun estaba siendo sostenida por la castaña.

-No me jodas chica pizza – rodó sus ojos rosados el bajista de la banda.

-Eso me recuerda la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí – se separó de Jhu y caminó hacia la nevera del lado derecho de la habitación y de ahí agarro un trozo de pizza sin soltar su espátula.

-…¡Solo me usaste para ir a por pizza!...Pensé que teníamos algo especial - Ahora la que actuaba dramáticamente era la castaña.

La pollo miró a Jhu mientras introducía el trozo de pizza en su boca, mastico la comida para luego tragarla y poder hablar – ¿Para que otra cosa querría que vendrías aquí?

-…Me siento usada y sorprendida – comentó la joven mientras colocaba la mano sobre su pecho, en el lugar en donde está su corazón, haciendo como si le doliese la "traición" de Chica.

-¿Sorprendida por que te uso? – Preguntó el conejo, el cual observaba todo con una ceja levantada.

-Aparte, también porque no sabía que ustedes podían comer comida – se tocó la barbilla pensativa, seguía observando como Chica se "comía" la pizza, parecía más que la devoraba.

-¡Oh!...Bueno….en realidad nosotros no deberíamos alimentarnos con comida…..- también dirigió su vista a su compañera de banda -…...pero…

-A Chica le vale madres – completó la oración la castaña.

-…Seh, se podría decir que si – Afirmó el conejo las sospechas de Jhu – ¡Chica! - llamó Bonnie hacia la ya nombrada, esta solo lo miró esperando saber porque la llamaban - ¿Te vas a quedar en la cocina o no sigues acompañando por la pizzería?

-Ustedes adelántense – Abrió otra vez la puerta de la nevera sacando una caja con el logo de la pizzería en la tapa – Yo me quedaré aquí con mi amada pizza~ - observó la caja que tenia en sus manos con una cara de deseo.

Bonnie le tapó los ojos a la castaña – Vámonos de aquí, esto no es apto para menores – Mientras decía esto arrastraba a Jhu afuera de la cocina.

-¡No soy tan menor! – habló mientras apartaba las manos del pelimorado de sus ojos ya afuera de la cocina – ¡Tengo 16!

-Pero eso sigue entrando en la edad de menores de edad – sonrió con superioridad el conejo mirando divertido a la de ojos naranjas.

La chica como contestación solo le hizo una mueca infantilmente, Bonnie soltó una suave risa ante esto, en serio le recordaba a una niña pequeña – Oh bueno…¿Y cual va a ser el próximo lugar al que me llevaras? – preguntó la castaña mirando al de traje.

-Hmn….-su mirada empezó a rodar por la habitación en busca de alguna idea, su mirada se detuvo en una cortina morada con estampados estrellas de un color entre blanco y amarillo muy claro -…Podría presentarte a alguien más.

-¿Alguien más?- Su mirada fue directo hacia el lugar donde el de ojos rosas miraba, el conejo camino hacía la cortina, Jhu lo siguió por atrás extrañada.

Bonnie se paro enfrente de la cortina, la cual colgaba de techo, la mirada de la – Hey ¿Estás despierto? – como contestación se escuchó unos ronquidos, el de orejas grandes frunció apenas el ceño mientras que de la boca de la chica salió una suave sonrisa - ¡Ya despiértate maldito pedazo de hojalata! – Como si pareciera que la persona detrás de la cortina le estuviese jugando una broma su ronquido se hizo más fuerte.

El conejo sintiéndose burlado caminó hacía una de las mesas del local, Jhu le siguió con la mirada a Bonnie, el pelimorado agarró una silla de las mesas, caminó hacía donde estaba antes, alzó la silla por encima de él con intención de lanzar la silla hacia la cortina y herir al sujeto detrás de esta.

Jhu automáticamente se puso enfrente del conejo impidiendo que lancé la silla – Okey ¡Tranquilo Bonnie! No hay que recurrir enseguida a la violencia – parece que calmó un poco al pelimorado ya que bajo la silla de encima de él, pero sin dejarlo en el suelo – Bien, bien….ahora deja la silla sobre el suelo..- Bonnie dejó la silla sobre el piso y suspiró tratando de calmarse.

-Perdón por eso, normalmente no soy así, simplemente qu- Otro ronquido fuerte de detrás de la cortina interrumpió al de esmoquin, esto hizo enojar de nuevo al conejo y estuvo apunto de agarrar la silla con la intención de lanzarle la silla.

La castaña le abrazo del brazo antes de tiempo y comenzó a arrastrarle lejos de la cortina – ¡P-porque no mejor me enseñas otra cosa! – Sonrío nerviosa mientras trataba de alejar al conejo de la cortina.

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN JODIDO ZORRO, TE LA VERAS DESPUÉS CONMIGO! ¡TE LAS VERAS DESPUÉS CONMIGO FOXY! – decía esto mientras era arrastrado por la guardia hacia uno de los pasillos.

A los segundos de haberse ido Bonnie y Jhu, se abrió apenas la cortina y se asomo la cabeza de la persona detrás de la cortina, bostezo tapado se la boca con su mano izquierda, miró a los lados con cara somnolienta y se sobo su único ojo visible – Que raro ….estoy seguro de haber escuchado a alguien decir mi nombre…meh – se metió otra vez en la cortina cerrándola detrás de si para seguir con su sueño.

* * *

 **Hola hola hola! :D**

 **Aquí otra vez publicando por que iolo :V**

 **Hoy es el día de las madres en donde vivo...feliciten a su señora madre por su día!**

 **Ah si! Buenas noticias!..El próximo capitulo sera el ultimo de la primera noche! :D *PARTY HAAAAARD***

 **Si le gusto el capitulo pos...pos díganmelo! :'v**

 **Adiooooooooooos**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo!**


	8. Capitulo 7: Noche 1-6: Tras bastidores

Jhu estaba aun abrazando el brazo de Bonnie, él cual se encontraba enfurecido por lo que pasó anteriormente con la cortina – Y-y dime…..¿Cuál será el próximo lugar que me enseñes? – trató de romper la tensión que se había formado anteriormente, Bonnie la miró por un rato para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Podríamos ir a los bastidores – un escalofrío atravesó la espalda de la chica al escuchar la última palabra, este hecho no pasó desapercibido por el conejo – ¿Te encuentras bien? – la miró preocupado.

-¡Estoy bien!¡Estoy bien!- comentó animada la chica tratando de no preocupar al de orejas largas, el cual solo la miró preocupado.

-Si te pasa algo no dudes en decírmelo – le agarra la mano libre la muchacha – Estaré ahí para escucharlo – le regaló una sonrisa que para los ojos de la castaña fue hermosa, sintió sus mejillas arder y bajo la mirada, tal vez no había perdido del todo su miedo al pasillo ya que comenzó a sentir como su estómago se removió y era la única explicación que encontraba, levantó la mirada hacía Bonnie y también le dio una sonrisa pero esta era tímida.

M-Muchas gr- se escuchó un mini estruendo cerca de ahí que causó que los dos se separaran y los llenara de un incómodo silencio -…...¿Que fue eso? – Preguntó la de ojos naranjas confundida, ya no había rastro del sonrojo en su rostro - ¿Acaso fue un ratón? – Soltó otra pregunta.

-No, en el local no hay ratones por lo que se – contestó él de traje mirando por donde se había escuchado el estruendo – Pero si una rata negra gigante – al decir esto el ceño de Bonnie se frunció – Una rata rastrera – sujetó otra vez la muñeca de la castaña y comenzó a caminar – Vayamos rápidos a los bastidores – mientras decía esto arrastraba lejos de ahí a la de ojos naranjas.

La chica miró sorprendida al conejo ante la forma en la que habló sobre el roedor, el caminó hacia los bastidores fue silenció para los dos, pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor para decir algo al respecto, cuánto más se acercaba a la sala el pánico la invadía poco a poco, pero no lo dejaba ver en su rostro.

El de cabellos morado soltó la mano de la guardia para posarla sobre una puerta con un letrero que decía "Bastidores", debajo de esta palabra también estaba escrito "Solo personal", otro escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la muchacha al ver el horrible parecido que tenia con la puerta con la que había soñado horas antes, esta vez el conejo no notó este hecho ya que le daba la espalda – Este lugar da un poco de terror, je, hasta a mi me da un poco de miedo – Jhu sintió un _deja vu_ cuando escuchó la última oración.

Abrió la puerta con una mano, dándole a la joven el derecho de pasar primero, está miró el cuarto desde afuera con terror, no se podía ver casi nada por la oscuridad dentro de esta, suspiro y dándose todo el valor que podía entró a la habitación sintiendo detrás de si como su compañero entraba, tuvo que forzar un poco sus ojos para poder ver más claramente, cuando sus ojos ya se acostumbraron a la oscuridad se quedó estática al ver todo lo que estaba en la habitación.

En las paredes de enfrente y derecho de la puerta había estanterías colocadas, cuatro en cada pared y en el centro de la habitacion habia una mesa cuadricular, todo eso no seria un problema, si no fuera por las cabezas que se encontraban en las estanterías y el traje de un oso café que estaba sentado dándoles la espalda, las cabezas en las estanterías eran de ave amarillo que parecía ser un pato, el nombre de la rubia se le vino a la cabeza al notar esto, estaba también cabezas grandes de un oso café, como el que estaba sentado en la mesa y por último cabezas del mismo tamaño que todas de un conejo morado pero sin sus orejas, deducio con lógica que no tenía las orejas para que las cabezas pudiesen caber ahi sin ningun problema, algunas cabezas tenían ojos, otras no, no habian tantas como para ocupar el espacio de todas las estanterías, volteo su cabeza para mirar a su acompañante en busca de una respuesta.

-Nuestro anterior modelo era de un oso, un conejo y un pollo, luego decidieron reformarnos con un aspecto humano para ver si asi la pizzeria ganaria mas popularidad - contestó enseguida el pelimorado al ver rastros de confusión en la cara de su amiga - Pero lo de la remodelación fue hace muchos años - añadió el conejo.

-Ouh….- se encontraba algo sorprendida ante la información que le acababa de beneficiar el conejo, dirigió otra vez su mirada por la habitación para terminar en el traje de oso, tenía mucha curiosidad por el traje, sentía que algo no andaba bien, camino hacia el traje de oso ignorando la advertencia de Bonnie de tener cuidado por donde pisa, se arrepintió enseguida de no haber hecho caso al de ojos rosados, se tropezó con un cable en el piso, causando una caída segura, cerró enseguida los párpados esperando el golpe sobre el frío piso, mientras en sus pensamientos rondaba una oración.

"¡SOY UNA RETRASADA MENTAL!"

Bonnie reaccionó rápido y por impulso agarró lo primero que pudo, Jhu sintió como un brazo la rodeó por la cintura mientras mientras el otro brazo la sostenía por la espalda, la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, parpadeó confundida, el de orejas grandes suspiro aliviado, pero ese sentimiento de alivio duró muy poco al notar la cercanía en la que se encontraban los dos, fue capaz de ver su rostro más de cerca, su mirada recorrió de su cabello a su mejilla, de su mejilla hacia sus labios, luego la nariz para terminar acabando en sus orbes naranjas, por un momento se quedó estático viendo fijamente el par de ojos naranjas.

La castaña sentía sobre ella la fija mirada del bajista, sus mejillas enseguida enrojecieron pero no apartó su mirada del chico, se quedó observando los iris rosados pertenecientes del muchacho que tenía enfrente, desde el principio le había gustado los ojos del conejo y pudo apreciarlos mejor ahora por la cercanía en la que se encontraban, no supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, apreciando la mirada del otro, tal vez simplemente segundos, tal vez minutos, pero parecía que no tenían intención de separarse.

-¿¡Que rompieron ahora!?-Ese ambiente tan extraño que se había formado hace segundos antes fue destruido por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y un grito perteneciente de la corista del grupo, quien por su voz se podía concluir que estaba preocupada, la castaña y el pelimorado observaron asustados a la pollo por la entrada tan exaltante que hizo, la rubia los miró y un silencio tenso se formó en el aire -...si querían hacer sus cosas pervertidas podrían hacerlo sin todo ese ruido - comentó de una forma picara.

Los dos dándose por fin cuenta en la íntima posición que se encontraban se separaron enseguida, sus caras parecían un par de tomates maduros - ¡C-Chica! ¡T-te prometo que no es lo que parece! - Chica se comenzó a reír ante lo dicho por el sonrojado conejo.

-¡Pero si parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a comer a besos!- Habló divertida la rubia, mirando como el par de rostros sonrojados se intensificaban más, Bonnie trataba de mantener la calma, pero sin mucho resultado, mientras Jhu parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

-¡N-No!...S-simplemente que…..e-estaba apunto de caerse...y...y….b-bueno, la ayude para que no se cayera….¡E-eso es lo que pasó! - Contó muy nervioso tratando de que la ave creyese sus palabras, está los miro con una sonrisa burlona y con una pizca de picardía, como si quisiera decir que no creía en nada lo que decía su compañero.

-Oh bueno, haré como que les creo por el momento - el de esmoquin y la guardia soltaron un suspiro de alivio - Pero….¿Que fue todo ese escándalo de hace rato? - Preguntó curiosa observándolos en busca de una respuesta, ambos se sintieron extrañados, ya que no habían escuchado ningún escándalo o eso es lo que creían.

-¿A qué te refieres Chica? Nosotros no escuchamos nada - levantó una ceja extrañado el que vestía de morado - ¿No será que te lo imaginaste?

-¡Claro que no lo imagine!¡Pero seguramente ustedes no escucharon porque estaban ocupados en comerse! - contraatacó Chica cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose ofendida.

-¡D-dejemos ya ese suceso de lado por favor!- rogó sonrojada Jhu tratando de dejar de hablar sobre lo sucedido hace minutos antes, las mejillas de Bonnie volvieron al color rojo en el cual se encontraba antes.

-Bueno, como sea- Chica rodó los ojos divertida para luego mirar al par que tenían enfrente - Que hacían en este oscuro cuarto…...¿Acaso querían privacidad? - los ojos violetas de Chica se entrecerraron aun con su mirada puesta sobre Bonnie y Jhu.

-¡P-para ya con eso!...Le estaba enseñando los bastidores - se arregló la voz un poco mientras se acomoda su moño rosado tratando de disimular su nerviosismos.

-Ooooh…..¿Y ya terminaron con el tour? - preguntó curiosa la rubia, Jhu miró a Bonnie esperando la respuesta de este.

Bonnie dejó de acomodarse la pajarita del traje y miró a los chicas que estaban presentes - En realidad no, me queda enseñarle los pasillos para poder terminar con el tour - finalizó con una sonrisa relajada.

-Bueno, será mejor que terminen rápido, ya que dentro de poco serán las 6 (por fin).

-Entonces será mejor ir ahora antes de que termine tu turno - Bonnie miró a la castaña con una sonrisa - Después de salir podrás dormir todo lo desees en tu casa, en vez de estar durmiendo en tu puesto de trabajo- le revolvió el cabello juguetonamente mostrando sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa, las mejillas de la castaña es encendieron y soltó una suave risa mientras apartaba la mano del de cabellos morados de su pelo con una sonrisa.

-Solo lo hice hoy, no lo hago todo el tiempo- comentó divertida la castaña observando al de cabellos morados con una gran sonrisa y un adorable sonrojo seguía adornando sus mejillas, no entendía el porqué de esto, pero no le podía importar menos.

Las risas volvieron a salir por parte de Bonnie, el cual volvió a revolverle el pelo más de lo que estaba causando más carcajadas de Jhu – Vámonos rápido – miró aún con esa sonrisa a la castaña, esta asintió con una sonrisa, mientras desde la puerta Chica observaba la escena muy curiosa, pero adorable.

-Si no salen ahora os dejaré encerrados aquí hasta que alguien los encuentre – amenazó Chica con abandonarlos en los bastidores, los dos salieron y empezaron a caminar por el pasillo a paso tranquilo.

Mientras caminaban pasaron por el baño de mujeres, se tuvieron que aguantar la risa al recordar lo sucedido con el oso, se detuvieron de caminar en un cuarto que se situaba en una de las esquinas del local, en una de las paredes del cuarto estaba una puerta cerrada, sellada con tablas de madera, esto le resulto algo muy extraño a Jhu.

-Y eso todo lo que hay en la pizzería-Bonnie se cruzó de brazos mientras decía lo último.o

Jhu sin apartar su vista de la puerta preguntó-¿Y qué hay dentro de esa puerta?-señaló la puerta mientras veía al pollo y el conejo.

-¿Qué puerta?- preguntó extrañada la rubia, ella no veía ninguna puerta, solo veía una pared.

-La puerta que está ahí sellada ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?-preguntó otra vez la castaña comenzando a confundirse.

-Eh, Jhu…no hay ninguna puerta – Esta vez quien habló fue el conejo, el cual alzó una ceja sintiéndose curioso.

-¡Claro que hay una puerta ahí!¡Es de color gris, es grande y está oxidada, fea y sucia! - Describió desesperadamente la castañas mientras señalaba exaltada la puerta sellada, Bonnie y Chica se miraron entre ellos extrañados.

-...Ehmn….veo que tienes mucha imaginación como para ver puertas donde no hay – comentó un poco divertido Bonnie ante la situación.

-Vámonos ya, estás muy cansada – Chica agarró a Jhu de los hombres y comenzó a alejarla de la puerta antes mencionada por esta – Ya hasta imaginas puertas donde no hay.

-¡Es que hay una maldita puerta ahí!-Alzó la voz alterada mientras seguía señalando desesperadamente la puerta, la cual al parecer los animatronicos no veían.

-El cansancio ya le hace alucinar, pobre – el chico se lamentó un poco por la de cabellos castaños, durante todo el camino hacia la sala principal del local, la castaña seguía insistiendo por la existencia de esa puerta, mientras los mitad animal seguían negando la existencia de esta.

-Oh, al fin llegaron – El oso se encontraba sentado en el escenario de piernas cruzadas y con el ceño fruncido, apoyaba su cara con su mano, el brazo estaba apoyado en el muslo de este.

-Oye Freddy, hay alguna puerta sellada en el local? – preguntó Chica hacia el de cabellos café, este dejo el ceño fruncido para pasarlo a mirarlos de extrañados.

-No hay ninguna puerta sellada en el local, eso te lo puedo asegurar al 100%-Contestó muy seguro de lo que decía el de sombrero de copa – ¿Por qué preguntan eso? – Esta vez fue él el que preguntó por busca de una respuesta.

-¡Porque hay una maldita puerta sellada! – gritó enojada y cansada por el tema de la puerta.

-Pobre, ya le llegó la locura…...y eso que es su primera noche – Se lamentó también el cantante del grupo mientras observaba a la guardia que tenia enfrente, esto enfureció más a Jhu.

-¡No estoy loca! ¡Dejen de trat- el sonido de unas llaves detuvo lo que iba a decir la joven, volteo hacia atrás para encontrarse con el señor Fazbear intentando abrir la puerta mientras murmuraba entre dientes alguna que otra maldición, los animatronicos enseguida se pusieron en su posición, el dueño del local logró encajar la llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta de la pizzería, sonrío victorioso, entró al local con paso tranquilo dirigiéndose hacia su empleada.

El señor Fazbear se encontraba nervioso y esto no paso desapercibido por Jhu - ¿Cómo te fue la primera noche de trabajo? – en su tono de voz se notaba el nerviosismo, vio como el señor se acomodaba su corbata aunque esta ya este acomodada.

-Pues….¡Me fue bien! – Contestó tranquilamente, esa respuesta al parecer dejó sorprendido al señor mayor, el cual luego frunció el ceño y la miro como exigiendo una explicación.

-Define…...bien…-apartó sus manos de su corbata, para luego cruzarse de brazos, dándole una pose imponente, Jhu se mostró un poco divertida por la reacción de su jefe.

-Pues ….actuaron como gatitos conmigo – comentó orgullosa, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa lasciva, sintió como una bola de papel chocaba contra su nuca, giró la cabeza mirando a los animatronicos - ¿¡Quién de ustedes 3 fue!? – los tres se hacían los desentendidos, Freddy miraba hacia otro lado como si viese algo interesante, mientras Bonnie silbaba con los brazos detrás de su espalda y Chica se miraba el bordillo de su vestido como si no estuviese atenta a lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Jhu entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza, sabía que uno de ellos le había lanzado una bola de papel, el señor Fazbear viendo la situación algo divertido tocó el hombro de su empleada para llamar su atención , está lo observó enseguida esperando saber qué era lo que iba a decir – Me alegra mucho que te puedas llevar bien con la banda, eso significa que no renunciaras ¿Verdad? – aparté de la fija mirada del señor Fazbear también estaba otros 3 pares de ojos mirándola fijamente.

-¡Pues claro que no lo haré! - sus labios formaron una gran sonrisa, que alivio al jefe -….pero ¿Le puedo pedir el dinero que gane hoy? – el alivio que sentía antes el señor mayor paso a preocupación por el favor que le pedía la joven enfrente suyo.

-..Si no vas a renunciar…¿Entonces por qué me pides el dinero? - pregunto con nerviosismo viendo a su empleada, esta se rasco la nuca algo avergonzada.

-..Gaste todo mi dinero en pizza – miró hacia el suelo con vergüenza y empezó a jugar con sus manos esperando la reacción del señor.

-Ooh, ahora entiendo por qué aceptaste el trabajo – comentó con una sonrisa al descubrir la razón del porqué quiso trabajar ahí, Jhu lo miró algo sorprendida por la reacción para luego retomar la sonrisa que tenía antes.

-También era porque me despidieron ayer – dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...y….entonces…¿Me da el dinero para el transporte? – preguntó amablemente la de ojos naranja, estaba algo impaciente y tenía un poco de sueño.

-Oh, eso, podrías haberme pedido antes y te hubiese llevado con gusto – Jhu se empezó a maldecir internamente ¡Podría haberse ido tranquilamente de la pizzería ayer por la noche y librarse de estar despierta pos 6 horas! Aunque tampoco le fue mal, consiguió un empleo y descubrió un poco de su infancia olvidada, sonrió cansada.

El señor Fazbear saco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una billetera de cuero de color negra, la abrió y sacó un billete de 20 dólares, se lo dio a la de chaqueta café – Esta es una parte de lo que has hecho hoy, no puedo llevarte ahora a tu casa ya que debo quedarme en el local – Jhu lo entendió y simplemente asintió, camino a la salida de la pizzería no sin antes despedirse de todos y se dirigió hacia la parada de bus, concluyendo así su turno.

* * *

 **YEEEEI! Porfin se termino la primera noche :D**

 **Es algo para celebra el que porfin se acabara esto .-.**

 **Oh bueno, comenten si les gusto la historia.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo**

 **Adioooos**


	9. Capitulo 8: Bus

Abrió los ojos con pereza al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, se estiró aún acostada en el lugar donde se había dormido, sintió un dolor en el cuello que le obligó a sentarse, miró alrededor suyo con entrecerrados ya que no se había despertado por completo, se dio cuenta que estaba en el salón de su departamento, se rascó la nuca tratando de recordar cómo había acabado ahí, recordó que cuando había llegado a su departamento que fue como a las 7 de la mañana, luego de haber salido de su nuevo trabajo a las 6, caminó por el salón y se acostó en primer lugar que parecía, aunque por eso ahora tenía un dolor en la parte trasera del cuello.

Bostezo estirando los brazos y cerrando los ojos, se comenzó a sobar los ojos, abrió uno de sus párpados para ver un reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes del salón.

 _Sábado 14:38_

Era mediodía, se había quedado dormida en ese sofá como por 7 horas, se trató de levantar de su mullido sofá con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, al parecer tenía poca porque quedó estampada de cara contra el suelo, soltó un gruñido pero no hizo nada para moverse del suelo, extrañamente le parecía cómodo el suelo, es más, podía quedarse dormida en el justo ahora, o eso hubiese hecho si no fuera por el sonido del teléfono, el cual avisaba que estaba siendo llamada justo ahora, algo irritada agarró el teléfono del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y contestó sin mirar el número – Alih, si eres tu juró que te quemaré viva para luego bailar sobre tu tumba y luego haré vudú sobre ti - al otro lado de la llamada se escuchó un silencio, le precio extraño ya que normalmente Alih le contestaba con otras amenazas al instante.

-Eeh..- la persona al otro lado del teléfono se escuchó una voz masculina y al oxidada, como la de un señor mayor, una voz que le parecía conocida, abrió enseguida los ojos al reconocer por fin la voz del otro lado -...Yo solo llamaba para preguntar si podias venir..- Reconoció la voz de su jefe, sintiendo ridiculizada ante esto, se quedó un rato calla - ¿Sigues ahí?

-¿Estoy despedida? - Trató de sonar lo más tranquila posible para no sonar nerviosa.

-Eeh….- Otra vez el silencio se apoderaba de la conversación, creando tensión sobre la castaña -..No - Jhu dejó caer sus hombro aliviada para luego mirar -Iba a avisarte si podías venir en unas horas para recoger tu uniforme...pero si no puedes hoy lo entiendo - Se escuchaba un poco nervioso la voz de su jefe.

-Ah...sí puedo….- empezó a mirar por todo el salón, su mirada paró en un pequeño cuaderno rojo que estaba debajo sobre un mueble.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Puedes venir a recoger tu uniforme ahora? - Jhu no quitaba la mirada de ese cuaderno, como si tuviese una idea,luego miró su ropa dándose cuenta que llevaba las mismas prendas que el día anterior, aunque no le pudo importar menos, nunca fue una niña femenina.

-Pos….okey- Jhu dio una respuesta simple mientras seguía observando el cuaderno, empezó a gatear por el piso del salón y agarró el cuaderno, analizándolo con la mirada, abrió la libreta roja, no había nada escrito en esta, trato de recordar el porqué tenía su libreta, tal vez fue la ocasión en donde necesitaba una libreta para escribir los avances de un grupo en un trabajo del instituto, la perdió recién comprada y tuvo que comprar otra libreta….reprobó.

-¡Entonces nos vemos en la pizzería! Adiós -Se despidió alegremente el señor Fazbear, cuando estaba apunto de contestar la despedida del hombre esté ya había colgado dejándola con las palabras en la boca, dejó el cuaderno sobre una mesita pequeña mientras se levantaba del suelo, metió su teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, camino hacia su cocina, la cual era una cocina pequeña, tenía una cocina de gas, apenas tenía un armario para meter los platos, (los cuales eran pocos) los vasos y los cubierto, aparte también de la comida, tenía un mini refrigerador, apenas tenía lo suficiente para sobrevivir, tenía dos mesones, ni largos ni pequeños, cada en cada lado, sobre uno de los mesones estaba un microondas, se acercó con pereza hacia el armario, lo abrió y sacó un huevo, dejo el huevo al lado de la cocina de gas, abrió el mini refrigerador para sacar un paquete de bacon, en cual solo quedaba uno, lo dejo al lado de la cocina junto al huevo, agarro un cubo de basura que estaba al lado del mesón contrario de donde estaba al microondas, lo acercó en donde estaba la cocina, abrió otra vez el armario y sacó una caja de cerillas, encendió el gas de la cocina y encendió una cerilla de la caja, acercó el fuego de la cerilla hacia la cocina, expandiendo el fuego gracias al gas de la cocina también quemándose el dedo por el proceso.

-Ah…...ah….ah...ah..- Se empezó a lamentar de su dedo, envolvió su dedo con su boca para apaciguar la quemadura, miró la cocina ya encendida con cierto odio, no era la primera vez que le sucedía eso, era como la milésima vez desde que vivía en esa casa, retiro su dedo de la boca, volvio abrir el armario y sacó una sartén y la puso sobre el fuego de la cocina, agarró el huevo que tenía al lado y rompió la cáscara de este vertiendo el contenido en el sartén, tiró la cascada en el cubo de basura, cogió un tenedor y empezó a revolver el huevo tratando de hacerlo revuelto, cuando este ya tenia un poco más de consistencia cocinó único tocino que quedaba del paquete y tiró el paquete al mismo lugar donde tiró la cáscara de huevo.

Cuando terminó de cocinar su huevo con tocino, apagó el gas extinguiendo la vida del fuego, movió su sartén al otro lado de la cocina para que no se quemara este, todo el contenido del sartén la puso sobre un plato, usó el mismo tenedor que utilizó antes, caminó hacia el salón y se sentó en una mesa y comió lo que había hecho probando el sabor -...se ha quemado un poco.

* * *

Terminó de comer y dejó el plato en el lavabo de su cocina, caminó hacia el baño, se lavó los dientes, se mojó la cara y se peino su cabello con el cepillo, salió del baño y fue directo a su cuarto, agarró un poco de dinero que estaba sobre un mueble y camino hacia la entrada de su departamento, miró el salón para asegurarse de no haberse olvidado de algo, su mirada reposo sobre la libreta roja, la recogió junto con un lápiz y salió al departamento rumbo a la pizzería, bajó por el ascensor por y fue hacia la salida, antes de salir del edificio abrió su buzón encontrando una carta blanca, vio cual era el propietario y enseguida lo reconoció como una factura, suspiro fatigada, volvió a meter la carta en el buzón y salió del edificio

* * *

Camino hasta la parada de bus, era la única que estaba esperando y se quedó esperando que el transporte público llegará, miró su teléfono revisando si había recibido algún mensaje nuevo, con su pulgar aplasto el icono de Whatssap, los únicos mensajes que recibió fue de su hermana mayor, Alih, aplasto el contacto de la de ojos rojos y vio lo que le había enviado.

"¿Llegaste a casa?"

"Responde mi mensaje"

"No pienso gastar mi saldo en llamarte"

"La próxima vez que te vea te golpeare"

Sonrió apenas al leer los mensajes que le había mandado, salió de la aplicación dejando en visto los mensajes que recibió, se colocó sus auriculares con intención de escuchar música, el sonido de un motor hizo que levantara su vista del teléfono, el autobús estaba a unos de la parada, del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó el dinero suficiente para pagar su pasaje, el autobús paró y subió al transporte, pago al conductor, miró hacia los puesto, dándose cuenta que el bus estaba lleno, el transporte volvió a partir, haciendo que por unos momentos la castaña perdiera el equilibrio, se tuvo que agarrar del tubo del bus para no caerse de cara y hacer el ridículo, camino por el pasillo del autobús sin soltar el tubo y busco con la mirada algún asiento disponible, pero casi todos estaban ocupados, casi todos, había exactamente solo uno que no era ocupado por una persona, si no por una mochila, camino al lado del asiento en donde estaba la mochila y el propietario de esta se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana, apenas notó la presencia de la muchacha la miró de reojo, para luego pasar su vista de nuevo a la ventana, frunció el ceño ante la actitud del chico.

-...¿Me puedo sentar aquí? - Preguntó con una sonrisa forzada y con un alto tono de voz, espero alguna respuesta por el chico de al lado, pero este no mostró alguna señal de prestarle atención, Jhu sin dejar a lado la sonrisa, agarró la mochila y la lanzó hacia el propietario de esta, el cual apenas pudo reaccionar, atrapó el objeto y la observó enojado esperando una respuesta de la acción que acababa de hacer, esta solo seguía con su sonrisa, no pensaba quedarse levantada por todo el camino, que era como una hora de viaje.

-..¿Que rayos te pasa? - Preguntó con indignación el chico, Jhu simplemente se sentó donde antes se encontraba la mochila, esta vez siendo ella quien ignoraba al muchacho, este al vez como la castaña lo ignoraba simplemente suspiro irritado y dejó su mochila en el piso, mientras la castaña reproducía una canción en su teléfono, miró disimuladamente a la persona que tenía sentado al lado, el cual volvió a mirar su ventana, el chico parecía de su edad, tenía cabellos azul grisáceo, su piel era blanca, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, la orilla de la capucha estaba peluda, llevaba unas botas de color negro que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, los pantalones era de un color gris y debajo de la chaqueta llevaba una camisa de color azul, el peliazul miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido a la castaña, está simplemente giró su vista hacia otro lado disimulando que estaba viendo a otro lado.

El tiempo que duró de viaje hacia la pizzería fue algo incomoda por la chica, ya que a veces sentía como el de chaqueta de cuero la miraba con resentimiento, pero trataba de no darle importancia y seguir llevando por la música que sonaba por sus auriculares, después de una hora de viaje el autobús paró en la parada donde tenía que bajarse Jhu, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta del transporte, antes de salir miró hacia atrás donde antes se había sentado, el asiento fue otra vez ocupado por la mochila del peliazul, salió del autobús y miró su teléfono revisando la hora.

 _Sábado 16:49_

Guardo su teléfono y empezó a caminar hacia la pizzería.

 _Sábado 17:15_

Su caminar paró enfrente del local, miró el letrero por unos segundos, para luego abrir la puerta de la pizzería, cuando entró vio el salón principal de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, no había muchos clientes, esto le pareció algo extraño, lo entendió un poco ayer por la noche, ya que era muy tarde, pero ahora era más temprano y normalmente los restaurantes infantiles a esta hora estaban llenos, o al menos algo, se sentó en la misma mesa que sentó el dia anterior y busco con la mirada a los integrantes de la banda, Freddy estaba en el escenario con un niño jugando, mientras Chica estaba con dos niñas hablando entretenidamente, buscó con la mirada al conejo, lo encontró sentado en una esquina del escenario ajustando su bajo, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el pelimorado y se sentó al lado de él sin dejar de mirarlo, Bonnie paro lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Jhu, sonrió apenas.

-¿Que haces aqui? ¿Acaso te toca el turno de dia? - Preguntó tranquilamente mientras volvía su vista hacia su bajo y seguía afinando su bajo, tocó un poco el bajo para revisar si ya estaba afinada, sintiéndose satisfecho y orgulloso por lo que había hecho.

-Hola a ti también, gracias por preguntar si estoy ¿Y tu? - Dijo sarcásticamente con una sonrisa divertida, Bonnie se rió apenas, le despeinó cariñosamente el pelo, Jhu sonrió más ante el gesto - Está bien, está bien, me llamaron para decirme que tengo que recoger mi uniforme y no, no tengo el turno de dia, pero si el de noche - contestó mientras se acomodaba su cabello, miró la poca cantidad de gente que había en el local, su curiosidad por saber la poca clientela que tenía había vuelto, decidida por saber el porque observo al conejo -...Oye…¿Por que tan poca gente viene al local? - Tal vez había sido muy directa con su pregunta, ya que vio como la expresión de Bonnie cambio de una sonrisa a una cara larga y los hombros del pelimorado se pusieron tensos.

-Es por que el local tiene mala reputación - dio un largo suspiro después de decir eso y miro al techo - Deberías habernos visto hace como una década, cuando se hizo la reapertura del local, venían muchos clientes con sus hijos, estábamos llenos de niños, pero para eso fuimos creado, para entretener a los niños, eran buenos tiempos - dejó el bajo a un lado con mucho cuidado y miró a algún punto del salón con mucha nostalgia, como si estuviese recordando bueno tiempos.

-..Pero..entonces ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto confundida la castaña, como era que un local que le iba tan bien terminara ahora con poca audiencia, el conejo le vino desprevenido la pregunta, suspiró por segunda vez y miró hacia el suelo.

-Los primeros años fueron bien, pero luego de un accidente que sucedió durante esa temporada todo se fue al traste y con la mala reputación que teníamos antes..pues….volvimos a estar igual que hace una década - finalizó diciendo el pelimorado, pero en la cabeza de la castaña seguían rondando preguntas, abrió la boca para preguntar a qué se refería con lo de un accidente y lo de su mala reputación de antes, pero el de orejas grandes la interrumpió antes de que dijera una palabra - Venías a por tu uniforme ¿No es cierto? Deberías ir a buscarlo, tranquila, mientras no estas le diré a Chica que te atienda - Lo decía todo con una sonrisa que a los ojos naranjas fue falsa, se notaba que el conejo trataba huir de las preguntas de Jhu y que ahora le estaba mandando indirectas de que se vaya.

Sintiéndose mal por la incomodidad del conejo, decidió levantarse para alejarse del bajista de la banda, pero sintió un agarre en su mano, se giró enseguida hacia el que hizo parar su caminar, Bonnie estaba mirando al suelo sin soltar su mano, levanto la vista y esta vez pudo ver una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro del conejo - Nos vemos después de que termines de hablar con jefe ¿Okey? - sintió otra vez como su estómago se revolvía ante el gesto, soltó la mano de la chica y esta empezó a caminar hacia la oficina del señor Fazbear, por un momento se agarró al mentón y se pregunto el porque sentía cosas raras en su estómago….y porque sentía sus mejillas arder.

* * *

 **jkdfqljfkqljflkqjl**

 **Para Ruka Jimotoraku: KFLSJF! ¡Me siento tan feliz de ver como ha alguien le gusta todas las pendejas que escribo! Y mas de que te guste como va la historia, como te dije antes eres la primera persona que comenta en mi historia y le dice cosas tan bonitas a ellas, es mas, hiciste sonrojar a la historia (?)**

 **Okno** **¡Te agradezco mucho eso! Y me alegra demasiado que te guste los personajes y la trama de la historia, pienso meter muchas cosas después de la noche 2, no mas aviso (?), ademas de que me gusta de que la gente le haga gracia las estupideces que escribo, sabes, me di cuenta que me mandaste el primer comentario cuando me lo mandaste, pero recién me dejaron leerlo el 18 de Mayo XD**

 **Con jamón un potato (?)**

 **Para Afromario: Si, se que lo hice demasiado largo la primera noche..¡Pero es que me emociono mientras escribo! XD Y eso hace que escriba demasiadas cosas tantas que cuando me di cuenta ya había escrito 26 paginas en Word...de toda la primera noche..me tengo que controlar un poco (?)**

 **Me alegra que te guste los personajes y lo de la respuesta en realidad fue muy random que se me ocurrió en el momento.**

 **Ante lo de Bonnie pues siempre pensaba que los animatronicos solo lo habían conocido de vista, tal vez te lleves una sorpresita en la noche 2 (?)**

 **Quise enviarte un mensaje para agradecerte el review pero me di cuenta que fue anónimo, asi que no pude XD**

 **Con queso un potato (?)**

 **I'm happy :D**

 **Es la primera vez que me mandan comentarios de la historia y eso me hace feliz 3**

 **Tal vez debería actualizar dos veces por semana la historia..¿Que piensan?**

 **DLJFDKHSS**

 **¿Es normal que recién me dejen ver los comentarios días después de que lo enviaran? :'D**

 **Adiooos :D**

 **PD: Para quien lo quiera saber hice un preguntas y respuestas de FNAF en mi cuenta de Wattpad, ya que ahi si es permitido hacer un Chat Show o un preguntas y respuesta, por si lo quieren buscar mi nombre de usuario es Jhumimi**


	10. Capitulo 9: ¿Pizza?

Salió de la oficina con su uniforme dentro de una funda de mercado, ya dentro de la habitación en donde estaba el escenario se sentó en una de las mesas, miró disimuladamente buscando con la mirada a la pollo, la pudo encontrar sirviendo una pizza hacia una mesa donde estaba un niño con sus padres, le estaban sirviendo una pizza Fazbear normal, el niño se puso emocionado con el tamaño de la pizza, causando risas por parte de sus padres y de Chica, por un momento sintió un dolor de cabeza, esa escena le parecía muy familiar, se sostuvo la cabeza adolorida mientras un recuerdo se le venía a la mente.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

La niña estaba sentada en una silla junto con el conejo, el cual le hacía compañía, estaban charlando animadamente hasta que la ave llegó con una bandeja y la colo sobre la mesa donde estaban sentados la pequeña y el conejo, era una pizza Fazbear normal, la niña no podría estar mas que asombrada por el tamaño de la pizza, la rubia sonrió ante la expresión de la pequeña - Una pizza normal para usted señorita - comentó con una gran sonrisa Chica, Bonnie veía todo esto negativamente.

-¿No crees que es demasiada comida para una niña? - Preguntó preocupado observando a su compañera de trabajo, para luego mirar a Jhu, la cual ahora estaba viendo la pizza emocionada - Dale mejor una pizza de tamaño pequeño - Al terminar de decir esto la infante lo miró con la boca abierta y con el ceño fruncido, esto no pasó desapercibido por de vestido naranja, la cual sonrió.

-¿Pero porque? Yo la veo lo suficientemente mayor como para comer una pizza de ese tamaño, además la pizza pequeña es para los niños pequeños y Jhuli es una niña grande ¿No es así Jhuli? - Su pregunta fue dirigida hacia la castaña.

-¡Exacto! ¡Soy una niña grande que puede comer cosas de grande! - Comentó orgullosa, Bonnie suspiro derrotado al escuchar la respuesta de la menor, no tenía intenciones de debatir de eso.

-Esta bien, pero si sucede algo..Chica tu eres la culpable principal - puso toda la responsabilidad sobre la pollo, la cual simplemente monio la mano de arriba a mano como quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Estará bien, es una niña lo suficientemente madura para esa pizza (¿?) ¿Verdad que si Jhuli? - observó con una relajada sonrisa a Jhu.

-¡SIII! - Gritó eufóricamente mientras levanta sus brazos haciendo puños, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la pizza, haciendo un sonido hueco ante el impacto, el conejo y la pollo dieron un respingo ante el impredecible movimiento de la infante, estuvieron observando como "comía" la castaña, estuvo por más de un rato en esa posición, preocupando al bajista.

-...¿Está respirando? - En la voz del pelimorado se notaba la preocupación al no ver ningún movimiento más por parte la menor después de medio minuto.

-...Creo que no…- Contestó la rubia sin dejar de ver a la pequeña Jhu.

-¿¡ENTONCES PORQUE QUÉ RAYOS ESTAMOS PARADOS SIN HACER NADA!? - La ave solo levantó los hombros en señal de no saber - ¡AAG! - Agarró a la pequeña de los hombros separándole así de la pizza, esta comenzó a toser, Chica al notar esto enseguida fue a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua mientras Bonnie comenzaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de ayudarla -..¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué sucedió? - La castaña trataba de contestar a las preguntas del conejo con dificultad, vino Chica con el vaso de agua y se lo dio, esta bebió con desesperación el contenido y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Es que quise comer rápido para terminar rápido pero me atraganté - Respondió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando a los dos, Chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras Bonnie se agarraba el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse y no golpear a la cantante de la banda.

 _Fin del Flash Back_

* * *

Jhu se tuvo que aguantar las risas al recordar eso, entonces ella fue la niña que se atraganto con la pizza hace años atrás, no le parecía extraño el que haya hecho eso, cuando era una niña era tonta, aunque aún de adolescente era tonta, así que mucha diferencia no había durante ese tiempo, eso disminuía la lista de gente que había comido la pizza Fazbear normal y se había atragantado por comer rápido, la dejaba a ella como una retrasada, por un momento se preocupo por su coeficiente intelectual, pero luego recordó que no podía hacer nada ante su idiotez y se le pasó, Chica se acercó a ella en libreta en mano - Owww, viniste temprano porque me extrañabas ¿Verdad? No podías esperar para verme – Sonrío la ave al ver a la castaña sentada en una de las mesas.

-Siempre amor mío, no podría vivir un día mas sin ti – la guardia le siguió el juego usando un tono meloso – No se como pude vivir casi toda mi vida sin ti – Al terminar de decir esto no se hicieron esperar las risas por parte de la pollo.

-Si vienes solo por eso entonces mejor vuelve por donde viniste, no me hagas perder mi tiempo en ti, además la pizza es mi única amante – Mientras decía eso trataba de formar un corazón con sus manos pero no podía con la libreta en mano, así que se rindió de tratar – Así que di que vas a pedir o te echó del local a patadas.

-Que mala eres conmigo, yo si te amo de verdad, me rompe el corazón tu indiferencia – Fingió haberle dolido las palabras que le dedicó Chica a Jhu – Quiero una pizza Fazbear pequeña.

-Pff ¿Una pequeña? Que infantil – se comenzó a burla de la castaña ante su pedido – No eres una macha – Dijo mientras apuntaba en su libreta el pedido, Jhu sonrío ante la burla de la rubia.

-Aún no soy una niña grande para una tamaño normal, sigo siendo pequeña – Chica al escuchar esas palabras de parte de Jhu, abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó mirando fijamente a la castaña con la boca semi-abierta, la de chaqueta café se sintió incomoda ante esto, tosió apenas – Ehmn…¿Sucede algo? – Quería terminar con el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

La de plumas entró en razón en el instante que la escucho hablar de nuevo -….¿Acaso tu…? – Jhu levantó una ceja mientras esperaba que terminara su pregunta -…...No, olvídalo…..¿Quieres una bebida con tu orden? - le preguntó mientras con la mirada la analizaba de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, Jhu negó confundida ante la actitud de la de vestido -..Esta bien….tu orden se hará enseguida – Apuntó la orden en su libreta, antes de retirarse le dio una sonrisa burlona -Espero que esta vez para pagar no uses el dinero para tu transporte – Se retiró riéndose, la castaña tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar ningún insulto, pero si le mandó una mirada asesina.

La de ojos naranjas se preguntaba qué le pasaba hoy a todo el mundo, primera era el tipo desagradable del bus, luego era Bonnie, que la echo indirectamente para luego decir que hablaban después y por último era Chica que la acababa de mirar como si fuera un bicho raro y terminar burlándose de ella mientras se iba, animatronicos bipolares, chico del bus desagradable y feo, tomó aire para luego soltar un gran suspiro, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta la libreta roja junto al lápiz, abrió la libreta sobre la mesa y empezó a escribir todos sus recuerdos de la pizzería en las primeras páginas de esta.

A los 10 minutos ya estaba escribiendo la última oración sobre su tercer recuerdo, finalizando con un punto, se dispuso a leer lo que había escrito en esta revisando si había tenido algún error ortográfico, ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estás leyendo? – Casi salta de su asiento al escuchar la grave voz de Bonnie, cerro rápido la libreta y se volteo para observar asustada a la persona que tenía detrás suyo, se puso nerviosa, como si la fuera una pequeña niña que le acababan de descubrir haciendo una travesura, por un momento Bonnie parpadeo confundido, observó la libreta con curioso - ¿Que estabas haciendo? - Su vista recayó otra vez en Jhu esperando una respuesta.

Esta un poco más tranquila ante el susto inicial, agarro la libreta escondiéndola en su bolsillo y pensando en una respuesta para darle, por un momento pensó decir de nuevo el "pa q quieres saber eso, jaja saludos" , pero ya había usado esa respuesta ""inteligente"", le tocaba (esta vez si) pensar en una respuesta - Eh…...estaba...escribiendo..- Contestó nerviosa, esperando que el conejo dejara de hacerle preguntas, sentía que no tenía que contarles los sucesos que había recordado de su infancia con ellos, quería recordar primero todos los momentos que había olvidado con ellos, además también quería descubrir la razón por la que todos esos recuerdos de su infancia habían desaparecido de su mente, le parecía extraño el no recordar nada.

-..¿Y de que estabas escribiendo? - Alzó una ceja mientras le preguntaba a la de chaqueta, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado curioso con la chica, pero no podía evitarlo, su curiosidad le ganaba en varias ocasiones.

-...Eh...estaba escribiendo del porqué las plantas son verdes...es porque los trolls verdes se hacen caca encima de las plantas- Contestó tratando de confundir al pelimorado, dijo la primera estupidez que se le vino a la cabeza, vio como el de orejas grandes la observaba muy confundido por la idiotez que acababa de decir.

El conejo abrió la boca para hacer otra pregunta al respecto por la extraña contestación de la castaña - ¡Pizza tamaño pequeña lista! - La ave de vestido naranja se acercó con el pedido de la guardia hacia su mesas, la chica no pudo estar más que agradecida por la conveniente interrupción de de la pollo, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa - Aquí está tu orden, disfrútala - se masajeó los hombros dando a entender que estaba cansada, esto llamó la atención a la de 16 años.

-..¿Te..te sientes cansada? - Le cuestionó a la rubia, Chica paró su masaje y observó a la adolescente.

-Pues….algo así - Sonrió sabiendo por donde iba el tema.

-...¿Pero….cómo puedes sentir cansancio?...¿Porque?...Si eres un...ehmn...animatronico - Las dudas de la castaña estaban aumentando con cada información nueva que sabía de los animatronicos.

-...No lo se, pregúntale al que me creó….prepárate Bonnie, vamos a entrar en escena ahora así que sera mejor que te aliste en este momento - Avisó la de delantal mientras caminaba hacia el escenario, Bonnie movió las orejas sorprendido, algo que resultó cómico para la guardia, el conejo se despidió de la joven para luego ir al escenario y agarra su bajo.

Pudo volver a disfrutar de las canciones de la banda mientras comía la pizza que había pedido, era de un tamaño perfecto para ella, ni muy grande como para atragantarse (?), ni muy pequeña como para quedarse con hambre, las voces de Freddy y Chica y el sonido del bajo de Bonnie, hacían que sintiera una sensación de añoranza, le hacía sentir feliz, como lo parecía en sus recuerdos de la infancia, a los 20 minutos terminó su pizza mientras escuchaba las alegres canciones de la banda, se hubiera quedado un rato más, pero el sonido de su teléfono alarmando que tenía que irse para agarrar el bus le obligó a levantarse, dejó el dinero de la pizza y se retiró con el sonido de la banda tocando de fondo.

Volvería después para su segunda noche en la pizzería.

* * *

 **DFJKFJLKSF Hola (?)**

 **Ya el siguiente cap sera la noche 2..yaaai (?)**

 **Pa el señor Afromario: Que comes que adivinas (?), yep, el tipo feo de el bus aparecerá, pero mas despuesito ;v**

 **Aversh, aversh...en realidad no se los merecía, pero Jhu es medio pendeja y no ve quien le llama, solo contestas (?)**

 **Y sobre lo del incidente po...es otra cosa..que involucrara mucho los recuerdos de Jhu! 7u7 (?)**

 **SJFkjfk Saludos a ti tambien!..Y como te gusto el potato con queso io te regalo *tambores* (?)**

 **Un potato con una bicicleta (?)**

 **JKDSF, estoy publicando esto por la noche, así que me tengo que ir enseguida :'v**

 **La pendeja se despide**

 **Chao**


	11. Capitulo 10: Noche 2-1:¿Que sucede?

Miró el oscuro cielo mientras caminaba hacia la pizzería a paso calmado, estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube la cual perturbara la vista, la música que se reproducía por sus auriculares la calmaba, no había casi nadie pasando por esa callé, apena personas cada 5 minutos, nada comparado con otros lugares, mecía la bolsa de compras que cargaba.

Pudo divisar la luz que salía de las vitrinas de la pizzería, apresuro un poco su paso hacia el local familiar, ya dentro sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, paró la música de su teléfono y lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo juntos los auriculares, pudo observar a los animatronicos en el escenario tocando una de sus canciones.

Freddy volteo su cabeza para verla sin dejar de cantar, Jhu notó esto, chasqueo sus dedos y lo señaló en un extraño modo de saludo, el castaño simplemente le guiñó el ojos para después volver su vista hacía su "público", el cual consistía en una pareja sentados en las mesas cerca de la ventana.

Caminó hacía la oficina del señor Fazbear, pasando por el pasillo, tocó la puerta de la oficina, enseguida escuche un "pase", abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, tratando de no hacer ruido, giró su vista hacía su jefe, el cual lo vio sentado en su silla, buscando algo de un cajón de su escritorio, Jhu tomó asiento y observó como su jefe seguía buscando, a los segundos lo encontró vitoreando con un "¡Aja!", sacó el objeto que había agarrado y lo colocó encima del escritorio, era un pequeño cartel, observó a su jefe luego de ver el cartel, tenía una gran sonrisa y en su rostro y la miraba como si estuviese esperando algo de ella.

-…..¿Y? - Preguntó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa luego de no escuchar nada por parte de su empleada.

Miro a los lados extrañada, como si así encontrará la respuesta que buscaba su jefe -…¿Y, que? – La castaña no entendía qué quería de ella.

El señor mayor dejó su sonrisa para abrir lo boca sorprendido – ¿Acaso no lo notaste? – Pregunto de nuevo esperando que respondiera, la joven simplemente se quedo callada sin saber que hacer, suspiró algo decepcionado – ¡El cartel! ¡Es nuevo! – señaló el cártel frustrado.

La boca de Jhu se formó en una "O", sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el cartel, "Richard Matheson", se quedó viendo por unos segundos, para luego ver al descubierto nombrado Richard Matheson con los ojos abiertos como plato - ¿¡Se llama Richard?! ¡Pensé que se llamaba señor Fazbear! - Declaró sorprendida, sostuvo con sus manos el cartel mirándolo con desconfianza.

El señor Richard quitó de las manos de la joven el cartel y miró con disgusto a la castaña - ¡Claro que no me llamó así! ¿¡Acaso nunca te molestaste en saber el nombre de tu jefe?! - La observó incriminatoriamente, Jhu abrió la boca para responder , pero la cerró y se agarró el mentón pensativo -...Ahora entiendo porque te despidieron de tu anterior trabajo - Suspiró y dejó el cartel de nuevo sobre la mesa.

La castaña soltó su mentón - ¡Eso no es cierto!...No me despidió porque no me acordara de su nombre y porque lo llamase señor gruño o señor calvo, o señor supermercado…¡Porque me despidió fue por…por…..- Se quedó callada sin saber que responder de nuevo, se agarró otra vez el mentón pensativo ante la atenta mirada de su jefe, luego de un rato levantó los hombros en señal de no saber la respuesta.

El señor del sombrero se agarró el puente de la nariz y suspiró cansado - ¿Porque te contrate? Se preguntó así mismo mientras dejaba que su brazo reposara sobre su escritorio, Jhu miro a los lados.

-...¿Porque estaba taaan desesperado que me aceptaste? - Contestó sonriendo mientras se acomodaba tranquilamente en su asiento - ¿Le puedo llamar Francis? - Observó sin dejar a lado su sonrisa al señor Fazbear.

-¿Que?...¡Pero no me llamo Francis! - Replicó confundido, vio como la chica se levanta de su asiento y agarra la bolsa de supermercado -..¿A dónde te diriges?

-Me voy ir a cambiar….ehmn….¿donde me tengo que cambiar?

-...Te tienes que cambiar en el baño de mujeres - Parpadeó ante el cambio repentino de tema.

-¡Oh!...¡Gracias señor Fazbear! - Camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y la cerró detrás de si dejando al señor Matheson solo en su oficina.

-...Pero soy el señor Matheson - Soltó en la soledad del cuarto el hombre.

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de la pizzería hacia el salón principal, ya tenía puesto su uniforme, unos pantalones de tela de color gris oscuro, junto unos zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco sin mangas, tenía alrededor de su cuello una corbata negra, se acomodo su corbata, se sentía alguien importante con la corbata, mientras se estaba cambiando ya habían cerrado el local, quería ver a los animatronicos antes de ir a la oficina, cuando puso el primer pie en la sala busco con la mirada a los animatronicos los cuales estaban en el escenario parados sin hacer nada, algo que le pareció muy extraño a la castaña.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaleco y se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa relajada, no vio ninguna reacción cuando se puso enfrente de ellos, ni siquiera la miraron, alzó una ceja ante este hecho - Hey…¡Hola! - Como respuesta no hubo ninguna por parte de los animatronicos….¡Ni siquiera la miraron! ¿Estarán enojados con ella? ¿Pero porque? Si no había hecho nada malo...al menos que no recordase, empezó a hacer muecas para ver algo por parte de la banda, pero el resultado era el mismo, frunció el ceño cansada - ¡Bien! ¡¿No me quieren hablar?! ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya no hablaré con ustedes! - Se fue corriendo hacia la oficina mientras se escuchaban sus exagerados lloriqueos por la pizzería. (?)

 _Domingo 00:17_

Se sentó de forma brusca en la silla de la oficina, causando que esta rodará un poco por la fuerza empleada al sentar, se recostó en el asiento, maldiciendo a los animatronicos en su mente.

Miró las puertas esperando que alguien apareciera de ella y le saludara, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo la puerta, pero el sonido de un teléfono resonó por toda la habitación, dio un respingo por el susto que había causado el teléfono, dirigió su mirada al teléfono, seguía sonando, agarró el auricular del teléfono y se lo puso en su oído -…¿Hola?

- **¿H- Hola? ¿Hola? Bueno, si estás escuchando esto, entonces lograste pasar al segundo día, eh, ¡felicidades!** \- La voz que escuchaba era la de un hombre, levantó una ceja al escucharlo ¿Cómo sabía que era su segunda noche?

-¿Pero tu quien ereh mushashoo? – Preguntó confundida la castaña.

 **Uh, no quiero hablar mucho esta vez, ya que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana** – No entendió a que se refiera con eso ¿Mas activados? Además ¿Quién demonios era el? Espera…si no recordaba mal, la noche anterior su jefe le dijo algo sobre una grabación de ayuda ¿Habrá hablado de esta grabación? Seguramente, eso explicaba el porqué no contestó su pregunta.

- **Uh, asi que podría ser una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo** – ¡Las cámaras! Podía ver lo que hacían esos animatronicos bipolares por ellas, encendió el aparato y esperó que se encendiera este, mientras observo toda la oficina de nuevo hasta que esta iniciara por completo - **Sólo para asegurarse de que todo el mundo está en su lugar, ya sabes** \- ¿Estar en su lugar? Eso le llamo demasiado la atención, miro la tableta impacientemente,ya iniciada lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con la imagen de Freddy en el escenario estático - **Uh... Curiosamente, el propio Freddy no sale del escenario muy a menudo** \- Eso explicaba porque era el único que estaba ahí, empezó a buscar a Bonnie y Chica que habían desaparecido, aplasto salas al azar hasta hallarlos, presionó el botón del comedor y ahí se encontraba Bonnie, inmóvil, sin hacer nada, como si supiera que lo estaba viendo ahora mismo, tuvo un extraño sentimiento que no sabía cómo definirlo en ese momento al percatarse de ese detalle, cambió de cámara buscando a Chica tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento, la cocina, puso la cámara, pero…..la pantalla estaba en negro y abajo había un mensaje con letras blancas que decía "Solo audio", el sonido de lo que escuchaba le recordaba al de alguien moviendo los trastes - **He oído que se hace mucho más activo en la oscuridad** \- Se sintió alerta al escuchar eso, puso la cámara del escenario con rapidez, para asegurarse que Freddy no se había movido de su lugar, sintió como se le fue el aire al ver la imagen frente a ella, Freddy estaba parado frente a la cámara, mirándola fijamente, como si la observa a través de las cámaras a ellas, no podía ver sus ojos, ya que las sombras ocultaban parte de su rostro, la señalaba acusadoramente sin soltar su micrófono.

Su respiración se hizo pesada, un sentimiento de miedo empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo ¿Pero porque? Si ellos son sus amigos…¿Cierto ? - **Así que, bueno, supongo que es una razón más para no quedarse sin energía, ¿no?** \- Miro enseguida hacia el icono de bateria preocupada, le quedaba 81 porciento de bateria, le quedaba mucho de bateria, por un momento bajo la tableta ¿Porque estaba preocupada? No tenía que estarlo, ellos no le harían daño, aunque trataba de que esos pensamientos se quedaran marcadas en su mente la presión que tenía en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar - **También quiero hacer hincapié en la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas.** \- Dirigió su vista curiosa hacia las puertas tratando de dejar de lado sus anteriores pensamientos - **Hay puntos ciegos en sus vistas de cámara, y esos puntos ciegos resultan ser justo delante de tus puertas.** -...¿Wut? - **Así que si-si no puedes encontrar algo o alguien en las cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de la puerta.** \- Sus hombros se pusieron tensos, miró desconfiada las puertas, para luego dirigir su vista en los botones - **Uh, es posible que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar…** \- Aplasto rapidamente el boton de la luz de la puerta izquierda, nada, aplasto el de la otra puerta, ….lo mismo, suspiró tranquila - **Uh, no es que estarías en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso.** \- Sonrió nervioso, intentaba de convencerse de que la cosa era así.

\- **Uh, también, uh, también mira la cortina de la zona de la Ensenada del Pirata de vez en cuando.** \- ¿Eh? Agarró otra vez el artefacto y fue directo hacia la cámara 1c la cual mostraba la misma cortina que había visto ayer, aunque esta vez estaba semi abierta por un garfio - **El personaje de allí parece el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas durante largos períodos de tiempo.** \- Se notaba apenas unos ojos de un ámbar claro, no podía divisar bien el rostro, pero resaltaba algunos mechones rojos de pelo - **Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, ¡te hablo pronto!** \- El sonido del silencio dejó en claro que la grabación dio a su fin

Colgo el telefono con la mano temblorosa, tratando de alejar la idea de que los animatronicos podrían tratar de matarla, agarró el aparato electrónico con duda y puso la cámara de la cocina, ya no escuchaba nada que le asegurara que Chica seguía ahí, cambio de camara buscan a la rubia con desesperación, la encontró en el pasillo oeste, las poca iluminación del pasillo iluminaba apenas su silueta, su mirada estaba clavada en la cámara, dando una sensación de incomodidad a Jhu, la ave hizo una señal con su mano, una señal para que se acercara, contuvo el aliento por un momento, la estaba llamando.

Giró su cabeza hacia los lados, no sabia si ir en donde estaba Chica o quedarse y hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada, no quería dejar a su amiga ahí colgada, además de que había la posibilidad de que viniera a verla, pero no podía negar que el miedo se estaba apoderando de ella, temía por su vida, miró a la cámara de nuevo revisando que no se haya movido de su lugar, seguía ahí, esperando que viniera, bajó el monitor y se agarró la frente, pensando que hacer, tal vez estuvo unos minutos ahí hasta escoger una decisión, suspiro y se levantó de esa cómoda silla, había elegido, dejaría su miedo hacia atrás e iría hacia sus amigos, trató de sonreír, pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca, prefirió dejar de intentar hacer una sonrisa.

Salió por el pasillo del lado oeste y se dirigió por donde estaba la animatronica, en su mente no paraba de rondar la idea de volver donde estaba y encerrarse en la oficina, negó con la cabeza, tenía que quitarse esas ideas de cobarde, no podía seguir así, seguramente le estaban haciendo una broma, su segundo día de trabajo y ya le hacia bromas, genial.

Sus pisadas se detuvieron al ver al final del pasillo la silueta de la de vestido naranja, tenía sus brazos detrás de su espalda, su mirada no dejaba de estar puesta sobre la castaña, trago saliva y se acercó a paso tembloroso, no entendía cómo seguía caminando a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, pudo divisar en el rostro de la cantante una sonrisa, el sonido de pisadas por parte de la rubia resonaban por el pasillo, Jhu no hacía nada para alejarse, solo la miraba y la miraba, cerró los ojos un poco irritada, el resplandor de algo le había dado justo en el ojo, buscó con la mirada el objeto causante de eso, lo encontró, detrás de Chica había un objeto metálico que apenas se podía ver, le costó unos segundos reconocerlo era un….

 **CUCHILLO!**

* * *

 **TENGO UNA EXPLICACION DEL PORQUE NO HE ESTADO ACTUALIZANDO!**

 **Lo juro! :'D**

 **Estaba en fin de trimestre y tenia que concentrarme en la escuela, ademas de que queria hacer este capitulo mas largo, os prometo que actualizare ahora mas ya que estaré en vacaciones.**

 **Para Ruka Jimotoraku:**

 **Perdón** **por la espera :""D**

 **Aquí** **esta el capitulo al menos :'D**

 **El chico del autobús?...Lindo?...Eh...a veces es lindo :D...a veces (?)**

 **No se que mas poner!...Adiós supongo XD**


	12. Capitulo 11: Noche 2-2: Oscuridad

Por un momento pudo sentir cómo su corazón dejaba de latir por unos segundos, sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, tenía que haber confiado en su instinto, su primera reacción fue correr, corrió como nunca lo hice en su vida, en ningun momento miro hacia atrás, pero sabía que la camarera le estaba siguiendo, ideó un simple plan mientras corría, entrar a la oficina, aplastar los dos botones y esperar a que sean la 6, o eso tenia pensado, pero la puerta estaba cerrada ¿Como? Sí claramente no cerró la puerta, por dios, no era tan idiota como parecía, aunque sí lo suficiente como para ir hacia un animatronico que quería matarlo, ah, cierto que un animatronico bipolar quería matarla.

Ya era demasiado tarde, estaba siendo acorralada por la rubia, tragó saliva, retrocedió asustada, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, así que este era su final ¿Eh? Cerró los ojos esperando que su muerte llegase,...y esperó..y siguió esperando...y no paraba de esperar, abrió los ojos impacientemente con el ceño fruncido - ¿Me vas a matar o que? - Chica estaba parada enfrente de ella, con el arma levantada en una posición en la que estaba claro que tenía la intención de hacerle una cortada en su pecho, pero estaba congelada, como si alguien le estuviera deteniendo, de repente escuchó una voz masculina.

 **¡CORRE!**

Sin preguntarse de dónde vinó esa voz corrió de ahí pasando al lado de la de vestido naranja, apenas giró su cabeza para mirar a la pollo, todo pasó como cámara lenta para Jhu en ese momento, los ojos de Chica dirigieron su vista hacia la castaña, abrió sus párpados sorprendida, las escleras de los ojos era de un color negro (osea la parte blanca del ojo) y las pupilas eran blancas, haciéndose resaltar en la oscuridad.

Sus piernas enseguida le llevaron hacia el salón principal, bajó su velocidad mientras veía alrededor de la sala, vio al escenario, casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando vio a Freddy en el escenario, se cubrió con los brazos pensando que saltaría hacia ella y le atacara, pero al no sentir nada bajó lentamente sus brazos, el oso no hacía nada, simplemente estaba ahí sin hacer nada, se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, pensando que rayos hacer, estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no noto la otra presencia en la habitación, otra vez escucho esa voz grave.

 **¡ESTÁ DETRÁS DE TÍ!**

Ya era demasiado tarde para girarse, alguien le había agarrado de detrás de su camisa y jalandola hacia sí misma, causando que dejara tirada en el suelo la silla, empezó a removerse tratando de que la persona la soltara, pero esta en vez de hacer eso lo único que hizo fue que este rodeará con una mano el cuello de la joven y que la rotara, pudo ver el rostro de la persona que la estaba ahorcando, cabello morado, piel blanca, orejas de conejo, Bonnie la estaba asfixiando, el tambien tenia los mismos ojos que Chica momentos antes, las escleras negras y las pupilas blancas.

Comenzó a jadear en busca de más aire para sus pulmones, al parecer el conejo noto esto ya que apretó más fuerte el cuello de la guardia, haciendo que los jadeos aumentaron, estaba desesperada por conseguir oxígeno, sus ojos se entrecerraron por el horrible dolor en su cuello, mientras sentía como las lágrimas inundaban su vista, se preguntaba internamente, el por que le hacían esto, porque él la estaba matando, tenía el horrible deseo de llorar, trató de aflojar el agarre poniendo sus manos sobre los del conejo, en un vano intento de que la suelte.

Apenas podía mover sus pupilas en busca de alguna forma de huir, lo más cercano que tenía era una de las mesas, enseguida un plan se trazó en su mente, comenzó a patalear desesperadamente en el aire, su pie izquierdo se posó sobre la tabla de la mesa y como pudo empleó un poco de fuerza en su pie sobre un lado de esta, para fortuna de ella cayó entre Bonnie y ella, ocasionando que esta la soltase de la impresión.

Esta no desperdició ni un segundo y corrió lo más lejos de ahí, fue corriendo por el pasillo este, sabía que por el lado oeste la puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada, pero al menos tenía que probar por el otro lado, escuchaba las pisadas de Bonnie detrás de ella, aumentó su velocidad, no sabía si era por la adrenalina pero se había olvidado del cansancio momentáneamente, sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la puerta de la oficina abierta.

Entró con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó al piso de trasero, jadeaba cansada, su corazón estaba a latiendo a mil, reposo su cabeza en la puerta del lado este que estaba en su oficina, miró la puerta metálica que estaba enfrente de ella mientras trataba que su respiración se calmara, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, se tocó el cuello asustada, esto ya era prueba más que suficiente para saber que no debía confiar en ellos, se levantó del suelo apoyándose de la puerta, para luego sentarse en la silla.

Agarró la tableta con la mano temblorosa, su mirada no dejaba de estar posada sobre la puerta, tomó aire y encendió la tableta, lo primero que vio fue la cámara del pasillo donde anteriormente se encontraba Chica parada, ya no había nadie, miró el icono de bateria, habían tres barras llenando el icono, estaba en 43 %, se inquieto enseguida por eso, pensó en ver en las cámaras, pero recordó que uno de los puntos ciegos de las cámaras es adelante de las puertas, lo único que le quedaba para revisar era con las luces, aplasto el boton iluminando afuera de la oficina, por la ventana para alivio de ella no había nadie.

Abrió la puerta de su lado derecho y prendió otra vez la luz para asegurarse que no había nadie, estaba vacío, suspiró aliviada, revisó también la de la otra puerta, pudo ver a través de la ventana la sombra de Bonnie en la pared, trago saliva, aun seguía ahí, pensó en mirar la tableta para pasar el rato, pero no queria gastar mas bateria del que tenía, agarró su celular y comenzó a ver sus mensajes intentando distraerse.

"Pendeja no me dejes en visto"

Sonrió apenas al ver el mensaje, al menos Alih seguía preocupándose por ella disimuladamente, escucho unas pisadas afuera de la oficina por el lado donde esta Bonnie, le mandó un mensaje corto como respuesta y guardo su celular, tal vez él ya se había ido, aplasto el boton de la luz, se había ido, abrió la puerta y fue enseguida a revisar en el aparato para ver cuánta bateria le queda, 37 %, no sabía si podría sobrevivir con eso, empezó a buscar al conejo para revisar donde está, paró un momento en la cámara 1C, "Pirate Cove", lo que le llamo la atencion es que…¡NO HABIA NADIE EN LA CUEVA!

Busco desesperadamente al animatronico, lo vio corriendo por el pasillo en la cámara 2A, dejó rápidamente el artefacto sobre la mesa, se levantó de la silla y fue directo a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que aplastara el boton alguien le había agarrado de la muñeca impidiendo cometer su propósito, se safo rápido del agarre y retrocedió asustada ¡Joder, ese tipo era Sonic! este enseguida se lanzó hacia ella, causando que cayera al suelo con la persona encima de ella, trató desesperadamente de liberarse, esto le enojó al de ojos ámbar, ya que enseguida levantó el garfio que posaba en su mano derecha, tuvo un horrible presentimiento, sufrió enseguida el filo de esta.

Justo en el estómago, la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, abrió los ojos sorprendida, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, soltó un grito de dolor, gritó tan fuerte que por un momento sintió como su garganta se desgarraba por dentro, no supo cómo pero encontró la fuerza suficiente paras separarse de él, logrando darle una patada, algo floja pero logró lo que quería, se levantó con la ayuda de la silla, él del garfio se recompuso enseguida para seguir con su ataque, la castaña empujó con fuerza la silla de ruedas hacia su atacante, causando que este fuera llevado por el asiento.

Aprovecho la distracción y salió de la oficina adolorida, se apoyó en la pared y caminó con la velocidad que se le podía permitir, se tenía que morder el labio para no soltar una alarido de dolor, era un milagro que aún no se había desmayado, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se desvaneceria, pudo ver a lo lejos la puertas de los bastidores, por un momento su corazón paró al escuchar pisadas, adelantó su paso, empleó un poco de peso para abrir la puerta, comenzó a tambalearse, ya no podía aguantar más, se derrumbó en el suelo estrepitosamente, su vista se comenzó a nublar, técnicamente estaba desangrándose en el suelo, escuchó otra vez pisadas, muy cerca de ella, pero ni siquiera tenía las energías suficiente para levantar la cabeza y ver quien era, trataba de mantenerse despierta, pero sus párpados le pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos despiertos, lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente por el sueño fueron unos zapatos negros enfrente de ella, luego de eso solo había...

 **Oscuridad…..**

* * *

 **Bueeeno, se que me tarde unos días en actualizar pero hay que admitir que actualice mas temprano que la anterior vez ¿No? :'D...mejor me callo ;-;**

 **Para Afromario:**

 **Si, se que todos pensaban eso, pero quería ser un poco mas original y darle un nombre XD**

 **Pueees, mas que la venganza de u otra cosa..es una teoría que leí por ahí y me gusto, la cual trata de que los animatronicos piensan que eres el asesino por llevar el uniforme XD**

 **Estoy seguro que te llevaras una sorpresa en el próximo capitulo**

 **Gracias por esperar los capítulos y también que te guste la historia v;**

 **Bueno adiooos, te doy una patata con un sombrero francés incluido (?)**

 **P.S: Ouh bueno! Gracias por avisar eso XD**

 **P.S.2: De nada (?)**

 **Para Ruka Jimotoraku:**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado, trate de que haya suspenso en la llamada y al parecer lo logre! XD**

 **Pues...aquí esta el siguiente capitulo XD...creo que te quedaras con mas ansias al leer este final.**

 **Enserio me siento muy alagada el que estés tan ansiosa por leer la historia :'D**

 **Trato de que en la historia haya muchos detalles pero supongo que hay momentos en que se me va algún que otro detalle o no me haya hecho entender una que otra situación XD**

 **Yo también espero leer en los comentarios**

 **Te regalo una patata que viene con su propio teléfono (?)**

 **Buee ya termine con los reviews XD**

 **Con esto yo ya me despido °v°/**

 **Chaaao**


	13. Capitulo 12: Noche 2-3: Club olvidados

-Hey Jhulia- Una voz infantil resonó en los oídos de la pequeña, la niña empezó a buscar con la mirada a la persona que la estaba llamando, un niño con el cabello corto, entre un color dorado y castaño, llevaba un suerte de color verde oscuro, unos pantalones de color café, las bastas del pantalón estaban dobladas para no pisarlas seguramente y unos zapatos negros, no podía ver el rostro del niño que tenía enfrente - ¿Donde estabas? ¡Te estuve buscando! Vamos rápido al escenario ¡Están apunto de tocar! - Agarró la mano de la infante, llevándola hacia el lugar antes nombrado, no recordaba para nada quien era el, al parecer el niño notó este hecho ya que al verla a la cara se rio apenas - ¿Que pasa? Parece que no me recuerdas Jhulia..¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Soy…- Justo cuando estaba apunto de decir su nombre todo el sonido se fue, viendo solo como los labios se movían sin emitir ningún sonido y luego todo se oscureció de nuevo…

* * *

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, lo primero que vio fue una habitación oscura, trato de recordar cómo llegó ahí, Chica con un cuchillo, Freddy sin hacer nada, Bonnie ahorcandole, tipo con garfio atacandole en el estómago….¡TIPO CON GARFIO ATACANDOLE EN EL ESTÓMAGO!

Revisó enseguida su herida quitándose la saba que tenía encima...espera…¿Sabana? La miró un rato analizandola, no era una sábana, era el mantel que usaban para cubrir las mesas, observó a su alrededor, ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba en una esquina de los bastidores, que recordaba se había desmayado enfrente de la puerta, ah cierto, estaba agonizando en el suelo (?), su camisa de trabajo tenía un enorme hueco, hechó por la cortada del garfio, se retiró apenas la camisa destruida, la herida había sido cubierta por vendas, parpadeo confundida, no sabia quien le había ayudado, pero si no fuera por él seguramente hubiera muerto desangrada o a manos de los animatronicos.

Un sabor amargo le invadió su boca al pensar en eso, no entendia porque le habia atacado ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? ¿Que les había hecho para que la odiasen tanto…..como para tratar de matarla? Sacudió su cabeza, quería llorar, pero tenía que ser fuerte, se sobo los ojos tratando de calmarse no tenía tiempo para llorar, tenía que huir de unos animatronios locos, sip, quería llorar , se levantó del suelo apoyándose en la pared, que le hayan tratado su herida no significaba que se haya curado por completo, aun le seguía doliendo, ya no tanto como para desmayarse, pero dolía, agarro su celular para poder ver que hora es.

 _Sábado 03:56_

No sabía cuántas horas había dormido exactamente, tal vez 2 horas, caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir de ahí, tenía que volver a la oficina, no estaba segura aquí, podría entrar en cualquier momento alguno de ellos, sonrió amargamente ¿Ahora eran enemigos? Suspiró y empujó la puerta, miró a los lados revisando que no haya nadie, salió silenciosamente tomando la precaución de que nadie le escuchase, dio los primeros paso fuera de la habitación, escuchó ruidos viniendo de la oficina, enseguida giró su andar y se fue para el otro lado, nope, no se iba arriesgar otra vez.

Caminó de forma lenta tratando de no provocar mucho daño a su herida, además de que también tenía que ser silenciosa a la hora de escabullirse, tenía que morderse el labio para no soltar algún quejido, sus pasos le hicieron terminar hacia la puerta bloqueada de la anterior vez, pero ahora la madera que antes tapaba la puerta está partida por la mitad, se acercó a la puerta extrañada, la madera no se había roto con una herramienta o algún serrucho, parece más que lo habían partido de una forma brusca, escucho pisadas aproximándose, busco con la mirada un sitio cercano donde esconderse, el único lugar que se le ocurrió fue detrás de la puerta, sin mucho pensarlo entro la habitación (que por fortuna estaba no estaba cerrado con llave), ya dentro cerró la puerta, pero dejó un poco abierta para ver a través de la abertura.

Vio como él una silueta se acercaba a por donde estaba ella segundos antes, pudo identificar la silueta como la de Bonnie por las orejas de conejo, miró el sitio por unos segundos, seguía con las escleras negras, el de traje al ver que no se encontraba nada ahí para su interés se retiró de ahí, suspiró aliviada cuando ya no visualizó la silueta del animatronico, cerró la puerta por completo y se dejó caer al suelo sentándose apoyándose en la puerta, cerró sus párpados y luegos los abrió con la intención de analizar el lugar en donde estaba.

Lo primero que vio de la habitación fue a tres personas sentadas, jugando cartas sobre una mesa, mirándola fijamente y confundidos, abrió la boca sorprendida ¿Qué rayos pasaba aquÍ? Se preparó para preguntarles quienes eran ellos, se levantaron antes de que pudiera preguntar, enseguida vio cómo las pupilas de las personas que estaban en la sala pasaban a blanco y las esclares a negro, eran también animatronicos, tragó saliva nerviosa, era su fin o eso pensó, de repente del techo salio un tipo alto atado al techo con cuerdas, interponiéndose entre los tres animatronicos y ella, su cabello era negro, llevaba un traje de una pieza de color negro, la cual tenía en el abdomen tres botones grandes de color blanco, en la parte de las articulaciones estaban franjas blancas, haciendo un patrón de líneas de blanco y negro, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él era que poseía una máscara blanca, en donde la parte de los ojos era completamente negro, la máscara tenía una sonrisa, los pómulos estaban coloreados por un rojo intenso, también estaba una rayas púrpuras del inferior de los ojos hasta la boca, la cual los labios eran de un color rojo, se dejó caer al suelo de pie, quitándose los hilos que tenía alrededor.

-Chicos, chicos, chicos….¡Esperen un rato! - el pelinegro al parecer trataba de calmar a los tres animatronicos, al parecer estaba a su lado...o eso quería creer.

-¡¿Pero que rayos haces Marionette!? - Recriminó uno de los animatronicos, tenia el cabello de color naranja oscuro - ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA AYUDAS AL ENEMIGO?! - ¿Enemigo? Ya era su enemigo y apenas se habían visto hace….¿Un minuto? ¿45 segundos?

-A ver….él no es el enemigo….te lo puedo confirmar ¡Porque yo aun recuerdo quien fue el que causo todo eso!...- Grito al parecer enojado el de máscara.

-...¿Y como estas tan seguro? - Siguió preguntando el mismo animatronico, esta vez parecía más calmado - ¡¿COMO ESTAS TAN SEGURO QUE ÉL NO FUE EL DESGRACIADO!? - Se puso más alterado cuando formuló la última pregunta, lo admitía, estaba asustada, no sabia ahora lo que pasaría con ella.

-...Veras….estoy seguro….¡En primera!.-Mientras el de rayas lo decía, la agarró del antebrazo y sin mucha delicadeza la levantó de donde estaba sentada tiene el pelo largo..y estoy seguro que él tenía el pelo corto…..- Señaló el cabello de la muchacha como si fuera lo más obvio - Y segunda….¡ES UNA CHICA!

-...¿Pero como estas tan seguro de que es mujer? - Preguntó otro diferente que el anterior.

-...Joder, Spring….¡Mirala! - La zarandeo un poco, se notaba que se estaba cansando de esta discusión - ¡Tiene pechonalidad! - Apuntó esta vez el lugar antes nombrado, esta se tapó con su brazo sus...amigas, miró con el ceño fruncido a la persona que la sostenía -...ehmn…..lo siento.

-...Entonces...es una mujer el que nos causó desgracia - Dijo el antes nombrado Spring.

-¡Que no!...Además…¿Porque tú tratas de matarla si a ti no te hicieron nada Spring? - Preguntó confundido Marionette, Spring solo se encogió de hombros en respuesta -...¡Cada día me demuestras mas tu idiotez! ...Aaag…- Dirigió su vista hacia la castaña - ¿Donde esta tu ropa normal?

Parpadeo confundida - ¿Eh? - Ladeo la cabeza extrañada, sin poder entender el porqué de la pregunta.

-Te lo pregunto para que estos idiotas dejen de comportarse como unos idiotas y se den cuenta de que no hiciste nada de nada….además….tu traje está hecho pedazos, es mas recomendado que te quites eso - Dirigió sus pupilas hacia la herida que posaba en su estómago, Jhu hizo una mueca al recordarlo.

-...Está en la oficina...en una bolsa - Bajó su cabeza mientras soltaba la respuesta, Marionette la soltó del brazo y miró a uno de los animatronicos.

-Oye Golden, ve a buscarle la ropa - "Pidió amablemente" a uno de sus amigos, al parecer no le gusto ya que frunció el ceño enojado - Si yo me voy a buscarla estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes aprovechará para tratar de matarla mientras no esté, además para ti sera mas facil ¡Puedes teletransportarte a la oficina rápidamente y listo! - Golden suspiró fastidiado y desapareció del lugar como si nada.

-...¿Que mierda acabo de ver?...- La castaña se sobo los ojos sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, literalmente se había esfumado poniendo en duda las leyes de la lógica, escucho como a su lado el pelinegro se carcajeaba ante su reacción, lo miró curiosa.

-Perdón, perdón - Habló entre risas el de cabellos negros, se retiró la máscara que ocultaba su rostro mostrando unos ojos de color morado, su piel era blanca - Es que te veías graciosa - se excusó el chico, le regaló una sonrisa a la de ojos naranjas - Mi nombre es Marionette o también Puppet, llamame como prefieras - le ofreció la mano en saludo, esta la acepto dudosa, le soltó la mano con delicadeza - Perdón por la actitud de mis amigos...no son siempre así - frunció el ceño mirando a los dos sobrantes que quedaba, la joven no pudo evitar mirar al Spring, se parecía demasiado a Bonnie en ciertos aspectos - Te recomiendo por tu seguridad que no salgas de aquí - aconsejo tranquilamente el alto, enseguida lo miró confundida al escuchar lo último.

Golden apareció otra vez desafiando las leyes de la lógica (?), traía consigo la bolsa, sin mucho cuidado lanzó el objeto hacia Jhu, esta tuvo que atraparlo en el aire y miró incriminatoriamente a Golden, el cual simplemente miro a otro lado sin importarle mucho lo que hizo, se parecía demasiado a Freddy ¿Acaso eran familia?...Okey, era una estupidez lo que acababa de pensar.

Abrió la funda para ver su contenido, estaba todo ahí dentro, levantó la vista, notando que todos le estaban mirando, los miró fijamente -...Me tengo que cambiar- Estos enseguida entendiendo la indirecta se miraron entre ellos y se dieron la vuelta dándole la espalda, la chica suspiro, ahora le tocaba cambiarse con gente presente, dándole la espalda, pero aun seguían estando ahí, no podía quejarse, la estaban ayudando o al menos solo Marionette la estaba ayudando, sin más preámbulos se tuvo que desvestir y vestir rápido, causando algunas molestias en su estómago, pero no tampoco era para tanto.

Ya con su ropa de siempre puesta colocó su uniforme en una bolsa - Ya pueden darse la vuelta - sin mucha gana, los 4 se dieron la vuelta, la chica agarró la funda y los miró, ahora todos estaban normales, bueno, casi todos, uno seguía con las pupilas blancas, en la sala se formó un incomodo silencio.

-...¡Aaaaaah! Pues si tenias razon Puppet - El primero en hablar fue Spring, como pensó antes era parecido a Bonnie, pero con unas diferencias, era rubio y su cabello era de largo la cual estaba recogida en una coleta suelta, su traje era parecido al de Bonnie, la diferencia era los colores, el traje era dorado y amarillo, llevaba algunos rasguños en el traje, sus orejas también eran doradas y amarillas por dentro, le salía algunos cables de las orejas, las pupilas de sus ojos poseían un color dorado, debajo del traje tenía una camisa blanca con una corbata amarilla, portaba un pantalón gris oscuro, los zapatos eran negros - Soy SprignBonnie, pero prefiero que me digan simplemente Spring porfavor.

-...¿Spring...bonnie? -Estaba confundida - ¿Como que Springbonnie?...¿Acaso eres el hermano de Bonnie o algún familiar? - Se acercó al conejo confundida, no entendía nada ahora mismo, sabía que era imposible que los animatronicos tenga hermanos o familia, escuchó como el rubio se comenzaba reír ante lo dicho por ella, se sintió avergonzada al segundo por lo ultimo que habia soltado.

-Jajaja ¿Acaso tu no lo sabes verdad? - Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, está negó enseguida curiosa - Veras, lo que pasa es que yo soy una versión vieja de Bonnie, para ti el Bonnie que conoces es el original, pero en realidad yo soy el original - En un momento abrazo a Golden con un brazo alrededor del cuello, causando que este se acerque a el - El tambien es una version vieja de Freddy, su nombre completo es Golden FREDDY - Recalcó la última palabra a la chica - Se podría decir que somos una de las versiones más viejas de la pizzeria.

-Ya suéltame - Ordenó calmadamente Golden Freddy, sus ropas consistían en un traje de color dorado, una camisa blanca y un moño igual al de Freddy, junto con su sombrero que exactamente igual al del oso marrón, llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro, el cabello de Golden era más claro que el de Spring, sus zapatos también eran negros, sus orejas de oso eran de color amarillo, en el interior era de la oreja era de color marrón, las pupilas eran blancas y las esclaras negras.

-Yo se que no quieres que te suelte amiguito - Habló Spring mientras sonreía a Golden - Yo se que lo que quieres es mas abrazo~ - Lo abrazó más fuerte, Golden enojado, se separó de una forma brusca del conejo para luego golpearlo en la cabeza, Spring se sostuvo la cabeza adolorido -Au au au au au ¿Porque eres tan malo Goldy? - Se quejó como si fuera un pequeño niño el de cabello largo.

-No soy malo, el problema es que tu eres molesto - Contestó fastidiado el oso, Spring hizo una mueca tratando de darle pena al de sombrero, fue completamente ignorado por Golden, miró fijamente a la castaña -...Hola...un gusto - soltó su presentación y siguió su labor de ignorar a Springbonnie.

-..Ah...también es un gusto.

-Ay va…...pues era verdad….¡Es una chica! - Comento con una sonrisa el de pelo naranja, ahora que estaba más tranquilo el ambiente, tenía una camisa blanca de manga corta, junto a una corbata color crema con pequeños puntos de color negro, junto a un chaleco de tela color naranja, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar, en sus mejillas había una marca triangular del mismo color que su cabello, tenía unas plumas naranja en los brazos como Chica, portaba unos pantalones naranja intenso y unas botas azul oscuro, tenía una cola de plumas del mismo color que las plumas del brazo pero con la diferencia que al final de las plumas son de color negro.

-...¿En serio? ….¿Eso es lo primero que dices? -Marionette miró con los ojos entrecerrados al aver que tenía enfrente, como si el pelinaranja fuera retrasado.

-He he he he he he- El de ojos ámbar se río de una forma muy extraña y graciosa, causando una carcajada por parte de la castaña - Oh bueno, me presento, soy Fleyson, soy un carpintero de pechera - Le ofreció la mano en forma de presentación, está aceptó, cuando sintió el tacto de la mano de Fleyson, pensó en un pequeño niño, parpadeo un poco para luego sonreír, le agradaba, se soltó del agarre.

-Hmn...será mejor que te vayas, seguramente los otros están preocupados por ti - Comentó el de ojos morado, mirando hacia la puerta.

-..Pero..¿Y si me atacan de nuevo? - Cuestionó preocupada la castaña, no quería volver a pasar por lo de antes.

-Tranquila, ahora que estás con tu ropa normal no te va a pasar…..- Le despeinó apenas el cabello a la guardia, esta sonrió apenas ante el gesto del más alto.

-..Esta bien…- Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió con la intención de irse, pero paró con la puerta ya abierta-...Tengo una pregunta…..¿Porque están aquí y no afuera? - Dirigió su vista hacia los 4 animatronicos, pudo ver como se miraban entre ellos, Golden suspiro al notar que nadie contestaba.

-Estamos fuera de servicio, no nos necesitan y estamos aquí encerrado ya que supuestamente ya no nos necesitan...pero….lo preferimos así, es más tranquilo estar aquí, no nos molesta ser los olvidados...y es por eso que te tengo que pedir que no le digas a nadie que estamos aquí - Explicó el oso de una forma muy calmada, Jhu lo observo por unos segundos, asintió ante la petición, para luego salir de sala, un silencio inundo la habitación.

-...Me agrado la chica - Rompió esta vez el silencio Fleyson - Me recuerda a una niña pequeña.

-Me pregunto cómo habrá entrado aquí..la puerta estaba bloqueada - Se cuestionó el de sombrero mientras se sostenía la barbilla.

-...¿Crees que ella haya roto la madera? - Le pregunto el de traje de rayas a Golden.

-Lo dudo mucho, se ve que es débil - Contestó a la pregunta Spring mientras se sentaba en la mesa -...¿Continuamos donde nos quedamos? - Agarró sus cartas mientras hacía la pregunta.

-Me parece bien - Fleyson sonrió mientras se sentaba en su respectivo puesto y agarra sus cartas.

-No tengo nada que hacer ...supongo que seguiré- Golden repitió la misma acción que Fleyson quitando el hecho de sonreír.

Marionette sonrío al ver la escena, aunque eran raros eran sus mejore amigos.

* * *

 **Si se preguntan si, Fleyson es un oc de FNAF que tengo desde hace tiempo :v**

 **Actualice un domingo! La vida no tiene sentido :0**

 **Bueee..no se que mas decir! XD...**

 **Para Ruka Jimotoraku:**

 **Me siento feliz al saber que te deje al filo del asiento! XD**

 **Esa era mi intención (?)**

 **Ouh! No había notado ese hecho! Perdon, si tu no me lo decias no me enteraba, gracias XD**

 **Y muchas gracias por el tomate con el buen libro! ..Como regalo te envió una patata con una mirada penetrante (?)**

 **Bueno, no tengo nada mas que decir! XD**

 **Chaao**


	14. Capitulo 13: Noche 2-4: Foxy

Caminaba en silencio por el pasillo, no quería encontrarse con ninguna otra sorpresa otra vez, iría a la oficina y esperaría a que sean las 6 para irse a casa y buscarse otro trabajo, ya tenía suficiente de ese, escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, correr, fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, pero las palabras de Marionette resonaron en su mente, "Ahora que estás con tu ropa normal no te pasara nada".

Se relajó apenas al escuchar eso, le tocaba creer en sus palabras, las pisadas eran más cercanas, no quería ver a la persona que estaba detrás suyo, no tenía ganas después de lo sucedido, al parecer al destino no le agradaba mucho ya que sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombro, se tuvo que girar para ver quien era, se trataba de Bonnie, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Jhu ¿Donde estabas? Te estuve buscando toda la noche - Comentó con una sonrisa el de orejas largas, " _Para matarme_ " pensó la castaña tras escuchar eso, el conejo se veía feliz al "encontrarla por fin", la de chaqueta café volteó su vista hacia otro lado, no quería verlo a los ojos luego de lo sucedido, esto no pasó desapercibido para el conejo - ¿Estas bien? - Le agarró del mentón para que esta la mirase - Vamoos~, dile al tio Bonnie lo que te sucede - Las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron al sentir las manos del animatronico en su cara, las pupilas rosados bajaron su vista del mentón hacia su cuello, encontrándose con marcas rojas en ella, abrió los ojos preocupados al ver las marcas que tenía - Jhu….¿Cómo te hiciste esto? - Su vista lo único que demostraba era preocupación hacia la castaña.

La chica se soltó del agarre algo asustada tapándose el cuello con las dos manos -E-estoy bien, no...no es nada…-comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose apenas del bajista, el chico frunció el ceño y éste sin importarle que la chica acaba de retroceder de él, se acercó y la sujeto del mentón, levantando su quijada para poder observar más detalladamente las marcas, eran marcas de manos, levantó su vista para ver incriminatoriamente esperando una respuesta por parte de ella.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- Preguntó luego de darse cuenta que la chica no iba a hablar por sí misma, la miró fijamente a los ojos esperando que esta contestara, la chica solo apartó su vista del conejo para ver hacia las paredes como si hubiera algo interesante en estas, Bonnie suspiro - Se que nos acabamos de conocer ayer, pero estoy preocupado contigo y quiero saber que te paso, seguramente piensas que no soy alguien para confiar por el poco tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos...y me gustaría cambiar eso..- Jhu al escuchar esas palabras provenientes del muchacho que tenía enfrente no pudo evitar observarlo con asombro, el chico sonrió apenas tratando de animarla para que hablara.

Ella no sabia que pensar, las palabras que había dicho el de orejas moradas la habían conmovido, él era el causante de esas marcas y al parecer no podía odiarlo por eso, se odio a sí misma por eso, sonrío derrotada, movió la cabeza de lado a lado negando - No me pasa nada, no tienes que preocuparte Bonnie - Trató de no preocuparlo, sin mucho resultado si hay que decir.

No estaba muy conforme con la respuesta de la guardia, pero no le quedaba otra opción -Esta bien...pero la próxima vez me tienes que prometer que me dirás lo que te sucede…¿Está bien? - Levantó su dedo más pequeño para cerrar la propuesta con una promesa de meñique, esto divirtió a la castaña, levantó también su dedo meñique y lo junto con el del conejo cerrando la promesa ya hecha, esta escena se le hizo extrañamente familiar y calidá, disolvió el agarre dando por terminado el ritual (?) -..Bueno..ya que terminamos con todo esto….¿Recuerdas que te quería mostrar a alguien pero el desgraciado estaba dormido? - Empezó a caminar siendo seguido enseguida por Jhu, esta asintió afirmando lo que dijo - Pues...esta vez el desgraciado está despierto, así que podrá presentarlo al fín - Mientras hablaba paró de caminar justo enfrente de la cortina morada.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver esa cortina, Bonnie abrió la cortina, justo cayó de espaldas un chico pelirrojo de cabellos largos, el cual estaba recogido por una coleta suelta, su piel era morena, tenía unas cejas rojas pobladas (gruesas por así decirlas), llevaba una chaqueta larga roja, portaba unas hombreras doradas y al filo de la chaqueta tenía detalles dorado, debajo llevaba una camiseta negra el cual tenía un hueco en donde estaba el ombligo dejando ver unas vendas que lo tapaban, sus pantalones de color café llegaban abajo del ombligo los cuales eran sostenidos por una cinta roja, solo podía verlo de la cadera para arriba ya que las cortinas tapaban el resto del cuerpo -Holuuus~- Saludó mirándolos con sus ojos ambares, en su cabeza sobresalian unas orejas de zorro del mismo color que su cabello, usaba un gorro negro de capitán, en su mano derecha tenía un garfio plateado.

-Ya levantate vago- Ordenó el de orejas largas al zorro, la castaña sintió como un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral, era la persona que le había atacado antes, como acto de reflejo se escondió detrás de Bonnie asustada, llamando la atención de los dos animatronicos -..ehmn…¿Sucede algo? - Preguntó extrañado el de traje, entró en razón al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, se separó avergonzada del conejo y observó con desconfianza al zorro, el pelirrojo se levantó del suelo confundido, usaba unas botas cafés, los bordes eran de color dorado, pudo ver como su cola de zorro se comenzaba a mover de un lado a otro -...¿O..keey? - Tosió algo incomodó el de ojos rosados - Bueno….Jhu, el es Foxy, idiota, el es Jhu- Presentó a las dos personas tratando de calmar la situación.

-Holaaaa - Saludó de una forma muy animada el zorro rojo, le ofreció su mano a la chica, esta estaba dudando mucho si aceptar o no, tuvo que aceptar ante la fija mirada de Bonnie, el cual este la miraba sin entender la reacción de Jhu - ¡Mucho gusto! - Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-...Eh..si..digo lo mismo - Soltó la mano del pirata, al parecer ninguno de los animatronicos recordaba lo que le habían hecho, lo cual la confundía demasiado, no entendía lo que sucedía ahí ¿Porque era la única que recordaba lo que había sucedido? El sonido de unos pasos resonó por el pasillo, giró su cabeza para ver quien era la persona la cual se acercaba.

Freddy se acercaba a paso tranquilo hacia ellos - ¿Que están haciendo aquí? - Preguntó con calma el oso.

-Estaba presentandole a Jhu a Foxy - Comentó Bonnie observando a Freddy, sin razón aparente el conejo sonrió de una forma burlona hacia el oso, el castaño levantó una ceja sin entender la razón del porqué la sonrisa - ¿Oye Foxy sabes lo que sucedió ayer con Freddy?

Los dos animatronicos lo miraron sin saber de qué hablaba el bajista - Eh….no - Contestó el pelirrojo sin entender nada, al parecer en un momento Freddy se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba Bonnie ya que se le noto tenso.

-¡Bonnie no! ¡BONNIE NI SE TE OCURRA! - Ordenó enojado Freddy para que Bonnie no terminara lo que iba a decir.

-¡Bonnie si! - Contradijo con una sonrisa de oreja al vocalista de la banda - Pues veras...ayer en la noche, estabamos viendo en las cámaras de seguridad y-

-¡LALALALAALALALALALALALALALALAAA!- Gritó/Cantó el de traje negro tratando de que el conejo no contará el relato que iba a decir, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al saber el porqué Freddy no quería que le contasen a Foxy.

-¡FREDDY ESO NO EVITARÁ QUE LO DIGA! - Dijo ante la interrupción del oso, el cual seguía cantando/gritando - ¡Y VIMOS LA CÁMARA QUE DABA JUSTO AL BAÑO DE CHICAS Y VIMOS COMO-

-¡LALALALALALA QUE BONITO DIA HACE HOY LALALALALALALALALA! - "Habló" mas fuerte jefe del grupo de una manera muy infantil.

-¡VIMOS COMO FREDDY ENTRABA AL BAÑO DE MUJERES!- Terminó de contar su relato Bonnie viéndose forzado también a hablar más fuerte, vio como el rostro del de sombrero de copa se sonrojada, no se sabía si era por la ira o por la vergüenza, tal vez una mezcla de las dos cosas.

-¡MENTIRA MENTIRA MENTIRA!- Negó Freddy mientras su cara se encendía mucho más.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - Se carcajeo Foxy al escuchar el relato, Bonnie y Jhu no pudieron evitar también añadirse a las risas , avergonzando más al pobre Freddy, el cual se estaba tapando la cara con ambas manos, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-¿Podrían callarse ya? Sus gritos se pueden escuchar por toda la pizzería - Se quejo Chica, todos le miraron sorprendidos ante la sorpresiva aparición de la pollo - ¿Que? Llegue por el pasillo ¿Saben? ..Oh bueno, no llegue para quejarme..solo les venia a decir que muy pronto ya van a ser las 6 y tenemos que ponernos en nuestro puestos - Señaló hacia el pasillo donde se dirigía al escenario mientras hablaba.

-¡Oh! Cierto - El de ojos ámbar se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la cortina colgando para luego cerrarla con el adentro, hubo un momento de silencio después de lo que hizo el pirata, el cual saco solo su cabeza de las cortinas - ¡Fuera de mi propiedad niños metidos! - Hecho de una forma cómica el de camisa negra a los que estaban ahí.

-...Okey - Bonnie caminó hacia el escenario sin ninguna oposición, los tres restantes se miraron entre ellos, la de ojos naranjas se encogió de hombros para luego irse por donde también se fue el conejo, los otros dos animatronicos decidieron hacer lo mismo dejando solo a Foxy.

-! ¡Esperen! ¡Era broma!...¡No me dejen solitooo! - Se lamentó el pelirrojo viendo como todos se van hacia el escenario -...Oh bueno...hola de nuevo soledad - Dijo por último el zorro mientras volvía a cerrar las cortinas.

* * *

Los animatronicos estaban colocando en su posición para esperar hasta que abriera su jefe, vieron como se aproximaba la figura del dueño del local hacia la pizzería, esta vez pudo abrir la puerta sin mucha complicación, Jhu estaba sentada en una de las mesas viendo como el señor Matheson, abrió la puerta y entró a su local, observó con una sonrisa a los animatronicos, para luego pasar a a mirar a Jhu - Buenos dias ¿Como te fue esta vez con los animatronicos? - Preguntó sin quitar esa sonrisa que portaba.

-..Eh..me fue mas o menos - se levantó con dificultad de su asiento, para luego sonreír algo forzoso - Se me rompio el uniforme en un accidente, lo siento - levantó la funda que llevaba en mano, la cual dentro estaba el ya nombrado uniforme.

-! ..Oh..al parecer no te fue tan bien la noche ¿Eh? - Sonrío nervioso Richard - B-bueno ¡Ya tiene que preocuparte! Mike volverá para el próximo turno, tu podrías trabajar por el momento de camarera - Sugirió su jefe con una sonrisa.

-¿Camarera? - Preguntó extrañada la castaña, sería la primera vez que trabajara como camarera, empezó a caminar hacia la salida siendo acompañada por el de ojos verdes.

-Si, si quieres podemos hablar del tema luego, en la tarde del día de hoy - Paró de caminar enfrente de la salida, la chica abrió la puerta con la intención de irse ya.

-..Ehmn...¡Pues si!...¿A qué hora tengo que venir?

-A las 5 estaría bien - Comentó el de copa, sacó de su bolsillo trasero una agenda pequeña, abrió esta y empezó a revisar en las hojas de esta, sip, a las 5 tengo libre.

-Oh bueno..entonces... ¡Hasta las 5, señor Fazbear! - Se fue cerrando la puerta tras de si, sin dejar que el dueño del local se despida.

-...Pero soy el señor Matheson….

* * *

 **JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAKSDFJ**

 **...Actualice temprano! :v**

 **Lo hice! :v**

 **...Son las 3:42 de la madrugada en mi país y me duele el brazo :'v**

 **Para Ruka Jimotoraku:**

 **Participara mas adelante y sera importante...creo (?)**

 **Espero que te guste el capitulo XD...los animatronicos ..eh? EvE**

 **Explicare lo que les paso...dentro de poco...tal vez ...tal vez (?)**

 **Agradezco mucho tus tomates! :'D (miro al tomate de mirada curiosa)...quiere saber todo de mi..io lo c**

 **Okno (?)**

 **Pooos...esta te enviare una patata ...con un brazo humano...si quieres puedes matarla, es una aberración de la naturaleza (?)**

 **Y de nada! Me gusta mandar patatas (?à**

 **Bueno...**

 **Shaooooo**


	15. Capitulo 14: Alih

Una chica de cabello castaño y rizado caminaba hacia su cocina a paso calmado, se acababa de despertar de su sueño, llevaba su pijama puesta, pantalones cremas largos de tela y una camisa de tiras blanca, ya en la cocina agarró una taza y un frasco con café instantáneo, abrió un cajón para poder sacar una cuchara pequeña, uso esta para poner algunas cucharadas en su tazón, tenía la intención de calentar agua caliente para su bebida, pero el sonido del timbre interrumpió, tuvo que dejar sus planes de hacer la bebida energética, la cual era una de las pocas cosas que le daba vida para atender a la puerta, caminó fuera de la habitación directo por la entrada, antes de abrir la puerta se miró en el espejo el cual estaba pegado en la pared al lado de la puerta de la entrada.

Se miró a sí misma pensativa, siempre le decían que se parecía a su hermana y le preguntaba si eran gemelas, hecho el cual siempre negaba ya que era mayor que ella por 5 años, además de que su hermana ya tenía suficiente con ser exactamente igual a otra persona, abrió la puerta de su casa, encontrándose con un rostro similar al suyo, como decía el dicho, hablando del rey de roma...

-¿Que rayos haces aquí?...- Miro de arriba a abajo a la persona que tenía enfrente, cabello castaño como el suyo, piel morena, ojos naranja, la misma estatura baja que ella, era su hermana, vio como a los costados del lado de la chica estaban dos maletas grandes y una pequeña - ¿Y porque mierda llevas eso contigo? - Un mal presentimiento recorrió la espina dorsal de la mayor, tenía una idea de lo que podría haber pasado, pero quería no creer en sus instintos.

-Ehmn..primero, hola, segundo para contestar tus preguntas en una respuesta...me echaron de mi casa por no pagar a tiempo las cuentas y necesito alojamiento - Respondió su hermana menor con una sonrisa avergonzada, miró a su hermana mayor con sus ojos más adorables - ¿Me dejas vivir en tu casa querida hermanita Alih? - Preguntó con una gran sonrisa tratando de convencerla.

Alih frunció el ceño enojada, odiaba que su hermana fuera así -¿Porque no pudiste pagar la renta? - La miró duramente, demostrando su desaprobación ante la actitud de la menor.

-Me despidieron de mi trabajo - Se rasco la nuca nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de la de ojos rojos, ya estaba acostumbrada a esa reacción, pero no dejaba de hacerle sentir mal, la cual era esa la intención de la de cabellos rizados -..¡Pero conseguí un nuevo trabajo! - Trato de tranquilizar la ira de su hermana.

Aun ante los intentos de tranquilizar a Alih, esta seguía con el ceño fruncido y con esa mirada que la hacía sentir peor - ¿Porque siempre tienes que ser así Jhu?

-...¿Asi….como? - El tono de voz que empleaba se podía notar el nerviosismo de la de ojos naranja, empezó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa, esperando con cierto temor la respuesta de la mayor.

-...¿Porque eres tan irresponsable? - Finalizo de decir la de ojos rojos hacia Jhu, la joven rompió el contacto visual bajando su cabeza hacia el suelo, suspiro enojada, tratando de calmarse para no hacer una escena en la entrada de su departamento - ¿Que harás para que no llame a mama y decirle que te quedaste en la calle?

\- ¡!...¡P-pues si tu se lo dices a mamá entonces….e-entonces….y-o le diré que me dejaste irse a vivir sola cuando estaba a tu cargo! - Amenazó con la voz temblorosa, provocando que su amenaza no sonara tan creíble como quisiera que sonora, Alih la miró fijamente con una mirada neutral, pensando, agarró la puerta con la intención de cerrarla en la cara de la más pequeña, enseguida se interpuso poniendo el pie entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta misma, causando un dolor en su pie, pero esto no le pudo importar menos - ¡Porfavor porfavor porfavor porfavor! ¡Déjame vivir contigo! ¡No quiero volver con mamá porfavoooor! ¡Haré lo que sea pero déjame ir a vivir ! - Suplico desesperadamente tratando de convencerla.

La de ojos rojos abrió un poco la puerta para ver a la cara a la castaña menor -...Así que….¿Cualquier cosa?

-¡! ¡Si! ¡Haré cualquier cosa lo juro! ¡Pero no se lo digaaaas! - Vio como Alih sonreía de una forma siniestra, por un momento sintió que había hecho un trato con el mismísimo diablo.

* * *

Alih estaba tomando su café mientras veía como su hermana aspiraba todo el salón de su departamento - No te olvides de lavar los baños - Jhu levantó su vista del piso para luego ver con el ceño fruncido a la chica que estaba sentada bebiendo un café - También te toca limpiar mi cuarto - Vio como su la menor se mordió su labio para controlar sus ganas de gritarle, sonrió al verla.

* * *

Hace tres días que se había ido a vivir al departamento de Alih, para ser sincera su estadía había sido…...UN INFIERNO, le tocaba hacer la limpieza de toda la casa cada dia, hacer el desayuno, la comida y la cena, tambien tenia que cocinar cuando la de ojos rojos le pidiese, le tocaba dormir en el sofá, el cual le era muy incomodo y le provocaba levantarse a veces por la noche y levantarse por la mañana con un dolor en el cuello, escuchaba de fondo como su hermana se prepara para ir a la universidad, ahora mismo se encontraba cocinando el desayuno de Alih en el sartén, agarro su celular el cual estaba reposando en uno de los mesones de la cocina .

 _Martes 06:53_

Su hermana siempre era puntual a la hora de ir su universidad, vio como su hermana entraba a la cocina esperando su desayuno, cuando la vio apago la cocina, cogió un plato y puso todo el contenido del sartén al plato - Ya esta tu comida, así que no hay necesidad de que te quedes mirándome - la universitaria camino hacia la mesa que se encontraba el salón, la menor le siguió sacando de paso de la cocina cubiertos para la mayor y colocando el plato en la mesa, está sin más empezó a comer en silencio mientras su hermana iba directo a acostarse al sofá, no tenía ganas de dormir, solo quería recostarse en el sofa.

Estuvo ahí recostada hasta la hora en la que de cabellos rizados estaba apunto de irse a la universidad, llevaba un pantalón de color blanco, llevaba una chaqueta negra, debajo de la chaqueta había una camisa azul y unos zapatos negro, tenía un cinturón café alrededor de su cintura, portaba en su brazo un bolso de cuero cafe en cual estaba todos su libros, se detuvo antes y giro su vista hacia la persona que estaba acostada en el sofá - Oye...¿A qué hora entras al colegio? - Enseguida noto que la pregunta le puso tensa a la receptora, la cual dejó el teléfono a un lado y se sentó en el sofa.

-..Eh….¿Te acuerdas la vez que te llamaron porque golpee a Veronica? - Intuyó enseguida lo que la joven quiso tratar de decir, pero quería asegurarse primero.

-Jhu, se directa y dime que rayos paso - Ordenó enojada la de chaqueta negra, se agarró el puente de la nariz tratando de calmarse.

-...Me expulsaron del colegio al final por el golpazo que le di - Soltó Jhu mientras a la de pantalones blanco para ver su reacción, Alih apretó sus puños para controlar sus ganas de golpearla.

-Escúchame bien, tienes suerte de que me tenga que ir ahora a la universidad, además esto no quedara asi - Al terminar de decirlo abrió la puerta de su casa con la intención de irse - Ah y tienes que volver a limpiar toda la casa - Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin dejar que la más joven replicara.

-...¡Pero si lo hice ayer! - Se quejó luego de unos segundos de que la chica hubiera salido.

* * *

Ya había terminado de limpiar el departamento y de alistar su uniforme para ir directo hacia la pizzería, por fortuna de ella el departamento quedaba cerca de donde estaba su trabajo, lo cual solo tendría que ir caminando hacia la pizzería, miró su teléfono para saber qué hora era.

 _Martes 16:14_

Llevaba una semana desde que le ofrecieron el puesto en su segunda noche como guardia, ahora ese puesto lo ocupaba Mike, lo había visto el segundia que había trabajado como camarera, justo cuando terminó su turno...digamos que su encuentro fue algo...incomodo por parte de los dos.

Camino hacia la puerta para salir, estaba a punto de tocar el pomo, pero este se comenzó a abrir solo, dio unos paso para atrás para luego ver como esta se abría, dejando pasar a la de chaqueta negra, fue una sorpresa para Jhu verla a esta hora.

-...Oh..llegaste temprano - Comentó con cierto nerviosismo mientras abrazaba su bolsa, normalmente su hermana llegaba a las 6 de la tarde.

-Si, sali temprano hoy de la universidad y fui a ser algunos asuntos - Alih empezó a rebuscar en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso ante la atenta mirada anaranjada, sacó una billetera muy conocida por Jhu.

-¡Hey! ¡Estuve buscando mi billetera desde ayer! ¡Pensé que lo había perdido! - La de ojos rojos lanzó la billetera hacia la persona enfrente de ella, apenas pudo atrapar el objeto en el aire, la observó enojada ante el atrevimiento que tenía ella.

-¿...No tenías que irte a trabajar? - Preguntó cambiando de tema, pasando al lado de la menor, está enseguida olvidó lo de la billetera al recordar que tenía que ir a laborar.

-¡! ¡A-ah si! ….Bueno..a-adios - Caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de irse a la pizzería algo inquieta, ya estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

-Adiós- Contestó la despedida mientras cerraba la puerta - Ah, te apunte a un colegio, vas la próxima semana - Cerró la puerta tras terminar de hablar, dejando a la chica afuera.

-...¿Keh?

* * *

 **Este capitulo me quedo corto y aburrido lo se :'v**

 **Pero no tenia muchas ideas para este capitulo :''v**

 **Para Mercenary Hashashin Snake:**

 **Hmn, no he pensado en que Jhu le dijese a los animatronicos eso...pero es buena idea!**

 **Ademas de que en un momento notaran que algo le pasa, ya que no se sentirá tan cómoda como antes**

 **Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, no es tan interesante, solo es de como se va a ir a vivir con su hermana XD**

 **Muchas gracias por los ánimos y también por que te guste la historia :''D**

 **Te mando una patata transformers (?)**

 **Para Ruka Jimotoraku:**

 **Pues, si, si se acordaran de lo que hicieron se sentirían** **mal por haberla herido supongo XD**

 **Y ante la aparición de Mike, en el próximo capitulo saldrán en un Flash Back EvE...te dejo con la emoción (?)**

 **Este capitulo no me salio interesante pero creía que es importante para la historia :"v/**

 **Yo también me duermo de madrugada XD, es mas, ahora en mi país don las 1:50**

 **Omg! Tengo dos tomates con miradas interesantes! :0**

 **Pues yo te mando una patata...guardaespaldas! Si, guardaespaldas! Pa que te proteja (?)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo**

 **Adiooos**


End file.
